Pride and Prejudice
by Winterwing3000
Summary: COMPLETE. Two princes have their eyes on a set of twin princesses. However, they must override their honor and their own different opinions before they can actually fall in love...
1. Act I

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Act I, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Daisuke! Dark! Where are you two!" Queen Emiko called as she circled the garden, where her two sons were to supposedly meet her. 

She heard a barrage of feet stamping against the dirt ground and turned around, her court skirts swirling. Her two sons were racing against each other.

"Hah! You can never beat me Daisuke!" the taller one shouted, head turned over his shoulder to look at his brother with a clear smirk on his face.

Dark, the older of the two, was nearing his eighteenth birthday. He had a slender but firm built, with the height of nearly two yards. His hair was of a dark violet, short and messily trimmed in the back while long wild bangs in the front. Born with a sculpted and handsome face, Emiko knew that many girls were heartbroken by his charms, especially with those eyes of his. Dark had a very deep shade of purple, perhaps a tad darker since it would sometimes be tinted with red when his eyes were being seen at a certain angle.

"That's because you have longer limbs!" Daisuke refuted, huffing as he finally caught up to his older brother.

Daisuke on the other hand, was the exact opposite of Dark, being only seventeen the past two months. He had untamed fiery hair, always mused in all directions. He wasn't quite six feet, but only a few inches away. Though short, he was also agile and had a supple body. His face, however, was less sharp and a bit round on the chin, giving him a cuter look. Oh, but he still had his flock of girls with those ever-bright crimson eyes of his.

Emiko took three steps to her right and watched as the two boys speed passed her and then skidded backwards. "Dark, do stop irritating you younger brother. And would you two walk with me? I have some things to discuss with you both."

"Of course, Mother." Dark said, sweeping a bow and then held out a hand for her to take. Smiling gently, Emiko took his hand and gave her other to Daisuke.

Together, they walked down the garden brick road, and entered the labyrinth, by passing the many rose bushes and trimmed brush figures. Once they reached to the center of the maze, her two sons led her to the stone bench close to the fountain and sat down, patting the seats next to her.

Daisuke took his seat beside his mother but Dark shook his head and leaned against the tree by the bench.

"Is there urgent news that you had wished to discuss with us Mother?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes…," the Queen chewed on her lower lip before breaking into the topic. "You do understand that you both are growing up and soon, have to be married, correct?"

"Mother…" Dark started with an exasperated tone in his words. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They probably had three of these lectures the past seven months. And most likely twenty the past year.

Daisuke had to agree with his brother. They liked their independence. And marrying or even courting a lady would interfere with their freedom. Settling down meant clingy females, showering them with gifts and end up chasing a whole bunch of brats.

"But I want my sons to give me at least a grandchild before I pass! Your grandfather left that on his will and I know that your father, King Kosuke, would have wanted it as much as my father did! And it is for the best!" Emiko told them, feeling an onslaught of tears.

"I will _not_. I repeat Mother, I will _not_ marry Princess Ritsuko from the Eastern Kingdom. She has one hell of a punch and I'm not risking it again." Dark said with a frown, rubbing his shoulder, remembering the time when Princess Ritsuko nearly broke off his arm when he told her that she was beautiful…

Wearing that low cut ball dress with the front loose…

Apparently, that girl didn't like his charms and was… rather insulted.

"Ah… well, I suppose that was an unfortunate case. But I think that there could always be the Princesses from the Southern Kingdom. I heard that they both just turned sixteen last summer!" the brunette queen announced happily.

Daisuke groaned a bit. "Mother… please, when the time is right."

"And now isn't the right time! Prince Krad from the Western Kingdom was wed just a matter of months ago to a very noble lady related to the King of the Empire." Emiko said slyly, glancing at her older son, knowing that she had pushed the right buttons.

Prince Krad was a male of six feet; shockingly white hair, well built and very ruthless. He had been known for his cunningness and seriousness, never faltering at every duty he was given.

Somehow, there seemed to be a great rivalry between Dark and Krad. Maybe it had to do something with their childhood…

"Bastard…" Dark mumbled underneath his breath, pushing his bangs back with his hand.

"Did you say something dear?" Emiko asked sweetly. "Because if you didn't, I have so much more news about Prince Krad and his brother, Satoshi."

"Is Satoshi also married Mother?" Daisuke asked, surprised. His friend was married and he received no news of it!

"No, not quite yet. He **is** courting this fine lady… I believe she is a daughter of a very wealthy merchant. Ah, young love… he is seventeen now, is he not, Daisuke?" their mother faced the red head.

"Ah, well… I suppose so." The redhead muttered, frowning a bit from disappointment. Okay, maybe his friend wasn't marrying just yet, but courting someone without telling him counts as well…!

Dark fumed silently before sharply telling his mother, "Fine. Get someone to arrange a masquerade party for the fortnight. Invite all noblemen and ladies. I'll beat that Krad!

He won't know what hit him when I get an heir first!" he said with a triumph grin.

"That's a wonderful decision Dark! Do you agree, Daisuke?" Emiko clapped her hands and turned to her younger son.

"Eh… I guess so Mother." The younger shrugged casually, though on the inside, he wished he could strangle his brother. Did he forget to mention that he **despised **dance parties… especially with a certain stalker from the Western Kingdom?

"Very well, my dear boys. Now, I must head in and start preparing for the party. And you won't regret this decision once you meet your "desired maiden"!" the queen smiled widely at her sons and then stood up, brushing her court skirt before heading out of the labyrinth and into the castle doors.

Once Daisuke was sure that their mother was inside, he turned to face his older brother, who was in deep thought with a smug grin on his face. Probably imagining about the future where he had beaten Krad in everything…

"Brother… I do believe that I owe you something…" Daisuke said, dripping with venom.

"Hm? Oh… I see… well, only if you catch me, as I said earlier! Au revoir, mon fère!" Dark let out a haughty laugh before dashing off into the maze, leaving a very angry Daisuke, who immediately went to catch up with his brother.

* * *

"Riku! RIKU!" a brunette female called, knocking on the great wooden door that cut off from the hallway and her twin sister's room. 

"What is it Risa?" a caramel head popped out from behind the door as it was swung opened a portion.

"I've received a letter! From the Prince of the Northern Kingdom!" Risa squealed enthusiastically, nearly jumping up and down very unladylike.

Risa, the youngest of the twins, had waist-long brown hair. Her body was fully developed into an hourglass figure. Standing tall and prideful at a height of five feet five, she wore a large maroon skirt that accented very well with her dark hair and a very tight corset with a crème colored puff jacket over it. Her eyes were a lighter shade of her hair, but shined brilliantly whenever she talked of something she was interested in. She just returned from her trip from Ritsuko's home and immediately was given the letter that she clutched tightly in her hand now.

"Uh huh… I did too. And don't you mean, "Prince_s_" of the Northern Kingdom? I heard that they were brothers." Riku corrected.

Riku, very unlike her sister, was more toned and fit, rather than soft and petite. Being older by a couple of minuets during birth, Riku was slightly taller than Risa. Her mid-back hair was near copper-red and her eyes were a bit lighter, more of a toffee shade. She just donned into a loose cotton shirt and a pair of tight breeches, hoping to get sometime fencing with her mentor. She was more of a tomboyish figure, even with her perfect body structure. Her twin was a total feminist and opted for the best rank and class of the whole Empire.

"Oh, you know who I'm talking about! You know, _Prince Dark_!" Risa said the prince's name dreamily.

Ever since their brief meeting at Prince Krad and Prince Satoshi's kingdom for a small get-together picnic, Risa had fallen madly in love with the older Northern Prince. Riku, despite her disagreement with her twin, had thought that he **was** rather cute… and charming… but something just doesn't fit.

"Risa… you do know what the letter said… didn't you?" Riku asked, allowing her sister entrance to her room.

"Of course! A masquerade party! Oh, I need to find a dress for that night! Do you think Mother will allow us to stay there for a while? I heard that she had some catching up to do with Queen Emiko." The younger twin sighed, sitting down carefully on the cushioned chair next to the drawers.

"Hmm…I guess so." Riku answered uncaringly, fastening her hair into two doubled-back braids. She slipped on her leather boots and tied it, Risa watching on with distaste.

"Why is it that you do this, Riku?"

"Do what?"

"You know, all the sword play, fencing, training with the soldiers. What are you trying to gain out of this? You're a PRINCESS! We don't do these things! We're supposed to learn how to be good wives in the future for our husbands!" Risa nodded approvingly at her logic.

"Well, who'll defend the kingdom when we get attacked?" Riku said nonchalantly.

"We have our army and soldiers who will protect us from ever being attacked! And you aren't meant to be in the battle field, getting all sweaty and such." The younger princess chided.

"Hm… hey, didn't one of our servants bring home some new fabrics from the market? I heard that they were fine linen and silk…" the eldest trailed off, walking out of her room, already seeing the excited look on her sister's face.

**

* * *

AN**: My first shot at D N Angel. I actually have a short outline for this… and I can't believe that I'm actually writing it. Obviously, it is sent in the medieval times… and somewhere that's probably not going to be revealed until much later. I'll explain things as they progress. And this is going to be about 10 to 20 chapters long… so, er, review?


	2. Act II

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Act II,

* * *

By Winterwing3000

"Riku! Come on! You promised to come with me!" Risa whined, tugging at her sister's sleeve.

It was the night before the masquerade ball at the Northern Kingdom, hosted by the Princes and Queens of the North. It would take them half a day of travel before they would arrive at there destination, so Risa proposed to head out before morning so that they could have the rest of the half day to prepare for the dance. However, at the last minute, Riku decided to not go and was already in her bed when her twin marched into her room uninvited, dressed up in a soft black velvet gown.

"Risa. It is one hour before midnight and you know that we have to pass the forest in order to reach the northern border, right? And forests mean monsters and I'm not wasting any of our coachmen just to get to some silly ball." Riku sighed.

"You promised. So please come? This one time?" the younger plead chocolate eyes wide and glassy.

Biting back another sigh, Riku reluctantly got out of her bed and went to get dressed…

Somehow, she felt that she would regret this decision of hers…

"THANK YOU!" Risa said, hugging her sister from the back.

And she already started to…

* * *

"Now, don't hurt that pretty head of yours next time, even though I am a knight in shining armor, I can't save you every time… no matter how cute you look." Dark teased the young maid, who blushed madly and hid her face with the laundry that she was holding in the wicker basket.

"DARK!" a female shrieked.

"I hear my mother calling, so I'll be going now…" with one last wink, the prince left, strolling down the hallway, to the throne room.

"You called, Mother dearest?" Dark smirked.

Queen Emiko sat at the head of the room, on the throne and there were two other seats on both of her sides, for the both of them. Dark was, by blood, the proper heir to the throne, however, he declined the offer since he declared that it would weigh him down and he would rather have Daisuke take the job for him. Daisuke however was restricted from the throne until he was eighteen, which wasn't till next year.

And… of course, Emiko would never let them have the throne unless they were married… speaking of which…

"Is today the day of the masquerade already?" Dark said, brightening considerably.

"Yes, it is brother." Daisuke said.

"Well, then, I say that we get ready. We'll be back at your beckon Mother!" Dark bowed dramatically and dragged his brother by the nape of his shirt.

"Dark! Remember, please, act responsibly and don't leave any broken hearts in your journey in finding your "maiden"!" the queen said right as the doors closed.

Emiko let out a small laugh at their antics before sobering. Eyes downcast, she remembered her late husband.

"Kosuke, are you happy that your sons would soon be married? Please watch over Dark… he is just as reckless as I… unlike Daisuke. I'm sure that he is very much like you… but just… watch over them…"

* * *

"Invitation please, Madams." A servant asked politely, outstretched hand waiting for the white slips of parchment. The two princesses handed him their notes and was given permission rather graciously into the castle.

Risa and Riku had dressed up in gowns and masks, hair done up in the latest fashion and a brooch fastened to their breast. Risa gave a small giggle and hid her smile behind her fan.

Risa had dressed up in a teal gown with white trimmings and frills. Her brooch was a large pearl rose with dark green gemstones as leaves. Her sleeves were cuffed as was her neckline, with white lace and around her right hand was her red fan, decorated with small butterflies. She wore glass slippers and fishnet gloves. Her mahogany hair was twisted into two knots laced with pink ribbons and a few flowered clips. Her mask was a simple diamond studded bird mask with a few blue feathers prodding out of the sides of her eyes.

Riku donned a mica gown with soft red trimmings. There weren't any trimmings or frills, but the cuffs on her sleeves made her hands look elegant. A crimson sash was tied around her waist and flowed down to the floor like milk. Her hands were empty, other than the simple blue fan strung onto her wrist and her brooch was a large sapphire raindrop. She wore glass slippers on her feet as well. On her face was a turquoise mask with two white feathers on the right side of her face. Her caramel hair was weaved into a high bun with wisps framing her face and the back of her neck

People all around them were dressed in a similar fashion, though with their masks on, it made it difficult to distinguish exactly who was who. However, some could tell by their way of dress or their hair tone. But, other than that, it was impossible to spot their friend, Princess Ritsuko.

Riku shifted her gaze to the dance floor as the music changed. The violins and harps began the waltz melody and many couples entered the dance floor. Her eyes turned once more, from the dance gallery to the young man approaching her sister.

He was dressed in a pair of white pants and black tailed shirt. His red hair, which made his mask, was starch white, like snow. There was also a sword by his side, and a cape, which meant that he was of an upper class. He had a pleasant and gentle air around him and obviously had manners. The eyes behind his mask were red, bright ruby red with a luster. Clearing his throat, he asked with a hand towards Risa, "May I have this dance, milady?"

Riku felt her sister tense but then shyly took the hand. "It would be my pleasure, sir. However… my sister…" Risa trailed off, looking at her twin hesitantly, not wanting to leave Riku alone.

"Oh, my deepest apologies, fair lady… perhaps you would like to dance with me the next?" he asked apologetically, just noticing her presence and underneath his mask, turned slightly red.

Riku gave him a small smile and curtseyed, remembering her manners. "Thank you kind sir, but I would like to get some fresh air… if you may excuse me…"

The noble nodded and Risa gave her a tentative smile. Riku then took her leave, weaving her way through the many crowds and chatting couples. Reaching the glass windows, she pushed aside the red drapes and opened the doors, stepping outside into the night.

The cool summer night welcomed her with twinkling stars and echoes of water. The full moon outside was shining down on the large garden, giving the freshly watered flowers a glow.

The scent of roses and dirt reached her nostrils and Riku inhaled deeply, enjoying the change of scenery. At home, roses were rare and lilies were everywhere. It seemed that the roses couldn't be fertilized and withstand the sweltering heat and mucky swamp-like habitats nearby the Southern Castle, whereas the Northern lands were in a steady climate of rain and dryness.

Walking out to the rail, she leaned forward with her hands on the cool metal and savored the feeling of the summer breeze. Sighing, she propped her chin with her left hand and stared up into the sky.

"Do you not enjoy the dance, fair lady?" a masculine voice asked from behind her, filled with suaveness and charm.

Abruptly, she smoothed down her slightly wrinkled gown and turned around to face her addresser. In her mind, she gasped at the sight.

The man was taller than her with violent purple hair that gleamed in the moonlight. He was dressed all in black with silver lining. A sword rested by his hip and his hands were covered in ebony gloves. He wore a black masks with a visible smirk growing at the corners of his mouth. The eyes were what had taken her breath away…

They were purple, lighter than his hair, but had a light shade of red in them. They were twinkling with mischief and curiosity. Snapping back to reality, Riku flushed unconsciously and replied with a firm tone.

"No, the dance is wonderful. I'm just taking in some air… and you sir?"

He chuckled heartedly. "No need to get defensive milady. I'm merely wondering why such a beautiful woman like you have yet to be asked to a single dance by the many nobles who have gathered here tonight."

"Well, I suppose that I am not as beautiful as you say sir." Riku said, eyes slightly narrowing. So… this male was trying to _charm_ her into dancing with him…

"I daresay, that you are wrongly informed. Perhaps, they have poor observation skills." The stranger said with a grin.

"Sir, if you would please allow me to enjoy the fresh air, then leave." She said, not liking the way he was trying to get his way with her.

"… If I had offended my lady in any way, do forgive me. I was only offering you a dance. Whether you refuse or accept, you will not be leaving this kingdom without at least one dance with _moi_, mademoiselle." He said flashing her a set of pearly whites, holding out a gloved hand for her to take.

Undecided, Riku stared at the hand then at the face, which demeanor changed dramatically. No longer was he smirking or grinning at her, but looking at her with dark intense eyes and a solemn face.

It would be rude of her not to accept but… would she really dance with a man who acted like a free-lance bachelor who drew girls in with his charms and then… most likely drop them the very next day or second?

"Milady?" he asked again, this time, somewhat… pleadingly?

Biting her lower lip, Riku slipped her hand into his larger one and gave a small curtsey with a swish of her dress. He returned her manner with a bow and pulled her in gently, lacing his fingers with hers and wrapped his other hand around her slim waist.

Riku kept her distance, body pulled as far from his as possible. Her eyes were concentrated directly at the red curtains behind him and then to the swaying pairs. The romantic music flowed from inside and lingered on the outside, filling the tense atmosphere with peace and serenity.

Riku closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lost in the music, letting the stranger lead their dance. She closed her eyes, not feeling the strong arms around her waist, slowly pulling her into his own body as they circled the balcony. She did not feel him lower his head close to hers until she felt his cool breath against her face.

Immediately, her eyes snapped open, stunned brown ones staring straight into the dancing purple. His face drew closer to hers, breath tingling on her parted mouth.

Caught in a trance, she felt her heart beat faster; face starting to heat up and something warm building up in her stomach. Without even blinking, Riku could barely digest what was happening once she felt his lips crash down onto hers. Their masks glanced off each other slightly and their hair collided with each other, mixing luster violet with crimson wine.

In a distance, she heard the music stop and the great tower's bells chime, twelve times. Behind her, she felt something being tugged at and her feathered mask slipping off from her face. Finally realizing what the man was doing, Riku pushed against him and slapped him with her right hand.

The man's face turned to the side from the force of the blow and his own mask fell down to the bridge of his nose, revealing to her the entrancing orbs that had captured her breath. Picking up her skirt and peeling her mask from her face, she fled into the darkness of the night.

**

* * *

AN: Thank you for your support! And I know that er, some of the characters a bit out of character. Since I haven't read the whole series and watched only three episodes of the show, I didn't quite grasp the whole character analysis. All I know is that, Dark's a big flirt, Risa's a worrywart about class and social ranking and crushing on Dark, Riku's a real spit fire and tomboy, Daisuke is really nice and shy and likes Risa (but got rejected)…**

If you have any friendly advice or comments or concerns or questions about this story, please let me know! Thanks! And review!

**Ivory Nightshade:** Thank you for the praise! And I hope that this will turn out, as I wanted to, without any of my crazy twists or sharp turns in things that always ends up screwing the fiction up. And if I'm about to cause something … weird to happen, do remind me!

**Peeps:** Thank you! Though, I'm not sure it is THAT good! You should check out Lady Lithe's DN Angel fics! They're really wonderful and cool! And quick updates will occur once July comes! Because I'll be having my summer vacation then!

**Rachel:** thank you! And I won't be stopping this story! I'm having so much fun writing it!

**Ella Hiwatari:** Thanks and review soon!

**Osparrow:** Thank you very much! And for the compliment as well! I'm usually horrible at grammar and have a lot of mistakes all over the place, so I'm going to re-edit the whole story once I finish to correct anything I need to. And even though I don't really support SLASH myself, I am tempted to write one, though not for this anime. I was thinking more of Digimon Season 2. Taichi and Yamato make a very good pairing!

**Moonjava:** Moon! Yay, you reviewed! –huggies-. Thank you so much!


	3. Act III

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Act III,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"That… that… despicable knave! He stole my first kiss!" Riku muttered hatefully, walking aimlessly in the labyrinth. In her hands was her mask, somewhat crushed under her trembling hands. She looked north, east and west, sometimes even glancing behind her, hoping to find a way out. With no doubt, she was lost, but in the end, Lady Luck was always on her side…

So somehow, she'll find a way out of there… sooner or later. And she would prefer sooner, since the night was soon to be over. She must've been walking for nearly two hours in this maze! Though, the scenery is quite exquisite.

There were flowers at her every turn, brushes at every ledge and stone benches at every intersection. There was also a water adequate that she had seen, which certainly could've led her to the center of the maze, however led her to the edge of the forest, where there was a small creek. So now, she was wandering and hoping that she would reach the center of the maze, the safest place to be.

"I can't believe that these type of men actually exists… I should kill him… he has no honor, disgracing a lady like that." Riku fumed, fingers grazing her lips, where it was still slightly bruised from the kiss.

That dark … prince had come and stolen the girl's most special moment and even dared to peek at her with the ball was yet to be over! It was unjustified! She should personally see to that he would be punished for his… foul deed!

"I'll kill him… the next time I see him!" she declared to no one in particular and took a right at a forked pathway. When the rush of water reached her sensitive ears, her eyes turned to the sound and found a fountain sitting in the middle of the rotation, where there were many entrances (or exits in her case) circling the large empty path.

The moon was high, above her head now, which cast still shadows around her. In the middle of the fountain, there was a unicorn standing on its hind legs, with its front legs pawing in the air. The head was lifted towards the sky and the horn perpendicularly pointed up at the moon. Sitting on the back of the horse was a woman, who held tightly onto its mane with one hand and the other carried a spilling vase, where the main source of the water came flowing out of.

Walking up to the fountain, she caught some water with the palm of her hand. Riku shivered lightly as the coldness washed through her body. Mischievously, she steadied her hand and then, tossed it above her head.

The droplets rained down on her, dewing her gown and hair, but she paid no mind. Laughing care freely, Riku danced and spun in the shattered water. Her world turned and turned, swirls of red, green, black and yellow, blended together. Throwing her hands out, she continued to spin.

The flow of water became her music. Swaying side to side, hands out around her, she pretended to have a dance partner in front of her. Slipping on her mask, Riku curtseyed and got into position.

One two three… one two three. She waltzed around the fountain, skirts and hair twirling around her. Closing her chocolate eyes, Riku could feel the gentleman's large hands fit right into hers, spinning her out and then drew her back in. They stepped from side to side and then, she could feel herself being dipped low, before being pulled back up and land snuggly into his warm chest.

Shocked, Riku opened her eyes and she found herself staring at black silk that belonged to a certain night prince. The grip on her hand and waist were tightened, as if he realized that she finally noticed his presence. Daringly, her eyes traveled upwards.

She could see the silver lining perfectly in the moonlight and saw his Adam's apple right above his collar. Looking up even further, she saw the dark plum bangs dripping down from his forehead and shadowed one of his eyes. The man too had placed on his mask, hiding his face from her view as she had done to him. However, it failed to conceal the small smile on his face.

At first, she started to wiggle her arms, hoping to release them from his grip, but to no avail. When she tried to step away from him, she could feel herself compelled to move along with him as he led the dance. Giving a silent 'humph', she demanded him. "Let me go."

"No." he answered in a simple, yet forceful reply.

"You pervert unhand me at once!" Riku said more forcefully.

"Once more, no."

"I'll scream then!"

"No one will be able to hear you, after all, we are in the center of the maze, where it is furthest inside. And even if you do… I'll just steal another kiss from you."

Riku drew her brows together as she contemplated in a moment of silence. "Why would you not leave me alone? You already stole a kiss from me… what more do you want?"

"I wish to apologize for my actions… and to… er, finish the dance that we had started earlier. Since there was a short intermission in between… and when I gave you my word that you would not leave here without a single dance, I intended to keep it." he told her, as if he rehearsed it.

A bit stunned, Riku looked at him in befuddlement. Then her stubborn streak returned. "Don't you have some other girls who awaits to dance with you?"

"Temporarily, no, I do not."

"And why not? You're not bad looking and with your charm, there must be millions after your hand in marriage." She rolled her eyes, before blushing when her words hit her in the face.

He chuckled, "So… you think that I am handsome, do you not?"

"Not on your life! I'm merely stating a fact." Riku turned her pinkish face away from him.

"And it seems that you certainly agree with it…" he teased.

"Look, it is late. I would like to retire for the night. Now please, allow me to go back to my sister so I could go home already." She said curtly, changing the subject.

Sighing, the black man said dramatically. "Ruining the moment, dear lady… and I was hoping for another kiss."

Inwardly shaking her head, she vigorously pulled her hands from his grasp and stepped back so that they were looking straight into each other's eyes.

"Good night, _sir_, and I hope that you will have a pleasant night. Now if you will excuse me, I'll be **leaving**." Riku said, turning away and walking towards one of the ten pathways in front of her. She was pulled to a stop when the man held her back by the shoulders.

"You do not know the way out of here, and you'll be easily lost like earlier. And there are monsters by the forest, so if you would allow me to at least escort you to the castle, then I promise to leave you be." he said to her, turning her to face him.

Black lavender clashed with fading dark brown, and Riku saw the seriousness in his eyes…

Was he really that concerned for her? Even if they just met? No… he was probably after something else of hers…

"If you must…" sighed Riku, knowing that somehow, she will never win anything… yet.

"Shall we then?" he asked, holding out an arm for her to take.

Linking her arm into his, Riku followed him through the gardens' maze, regretting the visit and agreeing to come with her sister even more…

* * *

Prince Dark, prince of the Northern Kingdom, searched through the maze, looking for the young woman dressed in the mica gown, who had fled from him after giving him a hard slap.

Dark was shocked, to say at least. The girl had slapped him… and it was the first time that it actually happened. Never in his life, had he be slapped… hit, kicked, whipped, yes. But slap… no…

He didn't understand why she had struck him. Was it because of the kiss that he had initiated when the romantic atmosphere drove him to the brink of insanity? And with those beautiful honey-auburn eyes staring straight at him didn't help with the situation… he was just caught up with the moment. There was something about her, once he laid eyes on her back form that pulled him toward her like a fish to its bait.

He took a sharp left and headed down the straight road that lead him immediately to the center of the labyrinth… if he had known, this girl should be smart enough to go directly to the rotary of the maze in order for the search party (if there will be in need of one…) to find her.

When he reached there, he had expected a damsel in distress, crying her heart out and waiting for her knight in shining armor (him) to come and save her… but he didn't anticipate this…

She was dancing, a waltz judging from the beat of her steps… her grace and elegance placed him into a daze. He drew closer, and saw her eyes closed as he stealthily slipped his hands into hers, matching her step for step. A smirk flitted on his face since he knew that she was still pretending that he was a mere fragment of her imagination. On the next third beat, Dark swung her outwards before tugging her back to him then leaned her downwards, watching her baby hair slip from her knots and brush against her long pale neck.

Pulling her back up to him, he held her tightly against him; never wanting to let go… she suddenly went a bit rigid, finally noticing his presence. Dark tightened his hold on her and circled his arm around her waist as her mahogany eyes traveled upwards, towards his face. Inwardly grinning, he allowed a small gentle smile to appear on his face. He knew that she couldn't see his face… but it still made his insides warm when his purple eyes settled on her brown ones.

Her attempts to break free from his grip were futile, since he was tightly holding on to her. He saw her give in as she continued to dance with him. But she also commanded him to let her go.

"No." Dark answered in a casual reply.

"You pervert unhand me at once!" she said more compellingly.

"Once more, no."

"I'll scream then!"

"No one will be able to hear you, after all, we are in the center of the maze, where it is furthest inside. And even if you do… I'll just steal another kiss from you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, knowing that she couldn't see it.

"Why would you not leave me alone? You already stole a kiss from me… what more do you want?"

"I wish to apologize for my actions… and to… er, finish the dance that we had started earlier. Since there was a short intermission in between… and when I gave you my word that you would not leave here without a single dance, I intended to keep it." he told her.

Dark saw some confusion skittering across her face… cute. However, then her stubborn streak returned. "Don't you have some other girls who awaits to dance with you?"

"Temporarily, no, I do not."

"And why not? You're not bad looking and with your charm, there must be millions after your hand in marriage." She rolled her eyes, and he saw her face turn red.

The prince chuckled, "So… you think that I am handsome, do you not?"

"Not on your life! I'm merely stating a fact." The girl turned her pinkish face.

"And it seems that you certainly agree with it…" he teased, enjoying how he was making her blush. Really cute…

"Look, it is late. I would like to retire for the night. Now please, allow me to go back to my sister so I could go home already." She said sharply, changing the subject that was at hand.

Sighing, Dark said somewhat exaggeratingly. "Ruining the moment, dear lady… and I was hoping for another kiss."

The young woman vigorously pulled her hands from his grasp and stepped back so that they were looking straight into each other's eyes.

"Good night, _sir_, and I hope that you will have a pleasant night. Now if you will excuse me, I'll be **leaving**." she said, turning away and walking towards one of the ten pathways in front of her. Dark hurriedly pulled her back by the shoulders.

"You do not know the way out of here, and you'll be easily lost like earlier. And there are monsters by the forest, so if you would allow me to at least escort you to the castle, then I promise to leave you be." he said to her, turning her to face him, watching intently as many emotions filtered in her eyes.

"If you must…" sighed the young lady.

"Shall we then?" he asked, holding out an arm for her to take.

Tentatively, Dark felt the girl slip her arm through his and with much pride; he led her through the pathway to his castle.

* * *

"Well, then, I suppose that this is it…" Dark said, somewhat crestfallen.

Somehow, this girl… had something, some type of fiery spirit that drew him to her, like a moth to a fire. He was compelled to make her his, in one way or another, but she probably didn't know whom he was, since neither of them took off their mask. Even though he caught a glimpse of her porcelain skin.

"Yes, I suppose it is…" Riku trailed off, looking directly straight ahead.

"Would you then like for me to escort you to your carriage?" he asked hopefully.

"I must decline. I will have to find my sister, we have some things to discuss with Queen Emiko." She said, somewhat apologetically. Dark looked slightly queasy… why did she want to see his mother?

"Very well, I shall leave your presence now, as promised… but, before I depart, may I request of something from you?" Dark inquired, catching Riku's attention right away.

"I… yes, of course." Riku answered, it was the only thing she could give him… since he had brought her out of the maze and respected her wish of never seeing her again.

"A kiss goodbye?" he grinned, already knowing her reaction.

Riku let out an indignant 'oh!' and lifted her hand to slap him again, but was surprised another time tonight when he took her hand and grazed his lips against her smooth knuckles, causing the princess to turn several shades of pink.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, fair lady." Dark said seductively, pressing his mouth against her palm this time. Riku quickly drew it away from his grasp and held it close to her.

This time, she watched as the dark prince walk with an aristocratic and graceful manner into the crowd and disappeared.

Sighing, Riku sighed heavily. "When Risa hears this… she'll surely crack."

"Risa!" she heard her sister call.

"Coming Risa!" the eldest twin struggled through the many groups of people before reaching her younger sister at the other side of the galleria. That was when she comprehended a stray fact.

"That kiss-thief didn't give me his name!" she exclaimed.

"Kiss-thief? Who?" Risa asked, confused, watching as her sister shook from great anger.

**

* * *

AN: This chapter… was slightly difficult to write, since I'm not accurately sure of Riku's reactions and Dark's wittiness… Questions, advice, comments, concerns, and critical criticism are welcomed. Flames are as well, however, there must be a legitimate reason for them. But a friendly review would also be nice! Thank you!**

**Moonjava:** thank you! And it's a pleasure to write this fic!

**Tempus-hime:** yup, this story is still in the shining process, then I'll be carving it. And I'll be having fun doing that! Thank you for reading and being hooked. I try my best to keep everyone interested by not revealing too much or too little. And I understand that some of the main characters are OOC, since I don't really have their personalities straight but I'm getting there!

**OSparrow:** thank you! I try my best to keep everyone on suspense and on the line!


	4. Act IV

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Act IV, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Whistling, Dark strolled out of his room. Dressed in a pair of beige pants, cotton shirt, boots and leather gloves, he scanned the empty hallway, jingling his sword as it lightly bumped against his foot. 

It was odd that there were no maids around. Usually, at this hour, they would be scurrying around with laundry, new bed sheets, water pitchers for watering plants and dusting the castle. Maybe there was a guest living with them?

The prince turned his head behind him when he heard a giant racket and a slam of a wooden door. At the end of the hall, he saw a familiar female with brown hair, tugging furiously at her pale pink court skirt. And as if she felt his stare, the young lady looked up and caught his gaze.

He held his breath when he saw the honey brown eyes. It was she! From last night! …But didn't she leave?

Dark wasn't sure whether he saw her blushing or not, but the guest lifted her hand to her face and tried to cover something, looking away as he tilted his head. Something was unusual about this girl from yesterday night.

Walking closer, cautiously, just in case she might run from him at the next moment, Dark peered curiously at her, examining her figure.

She didn't have the independent air around her and lacked the stubbornness. But… she looked pretty much the same.

Once he was close enough, Dark flashed a charming smile. "Good morning, milady." Now all he was waiting for was an annoyed snort and for her strut away, ignoring him completely…

"Good morning kind sir…" she replied, blushing somewhat, giving a small curtsey.

Dark nearly fell over from shock. He blinked a couple of times before realizing that this couldn't possibly be the girl he met yesterday. Unless… She could have split personalities during the different times of day!

"May I escort you to the dining hall… er…"

"Oh, forgive me for my rudeness… my name is Princess Risa Harada of the Southern Kingdom." She answered quickly.

"Of course. I am Prince Dark of this kingdom; your host for your stay here in the Northern Kingdom. Now, shall we head down for breakfast?" Dark asked, holding out a hand for Risa to take.

"Thank you, Prince Dark!" Risa beamed, slipping her hand into his.

The two journeyed down the pathway to the dining hall, where a servant received them kindly. "Prince Dark, Queen Emiko and Prince Daisuke have been expecting you, as well as our guests."

"Guests?" Dark said rather stupidly. There were more?

Risa tugged on his arm, reminding him that there were others waiting. And it was never nice to keep others waiting…

"Good morning Mother." Dark said, leading Risa to a seat beside him as he looked towards his mother at the head of the table.

"Good morning, Dark. It seems that you and Princess Risa finally graced us with your presences." Queen Emiko smiled, nodding politely to Risa, who gave a well-mannered greeting.

As Dark and Risa settled into their seats, Emiko went into introductions of the guests at the table. "Dark, this is Queen Ayumi of the Southern Kingdom." Emiko said, motioning to the other woman sitting next to his mother.

"How'd you this fine morning, Queen Ayumi?" the elder prince inquired, a grin on his face.

"Rather well, thank you for asking Prince Dark."

"And this is Princess Ri—." The Northern queen was about to announce the other guest sitting next to Daisuke, when she was interrupted.

"Queen Emiko, Mother, would you please excuse me? I have some urgent business to attend to." The female interrupted, avoiding Dark's sudden gaze.

Queen Ayumi looked over at the other queen, who gave her consent. "Yes, of course you may, Princess Riku… but would you not have some toast first?"

"Oh, no, it is fine. I'll just grab a fruit and head out." "Princess Riku" said rather hurriedly. She darted an anxious yet disliking look towards the violet-haired Prince.

"Very well… the bell would chime when it would be time for supper." Emiko informed.

Nodding, Riku murmured something to Daisuke, who kissed her hand in return.

"Thank you." the princess said, then immediately headed out the room.

"That girl… I will never understand her." Queen Ayumi sighed, shaking her head.

"She is like her father, no?" Queen Emiko said.

Queen Ayumi nodded. "Very much so. But enough of that… shall we enjoy our morning meal?"

Daisuke and Dark locked gazes before the oldest turned his eyes to the doors, where the other Princess had just left.

So… there were the two of them… and they were twins…

This will be very troublesome. He could just feel it in his bones.

* * *

"Will you allow me to accompany you on a walk through the gardens? I've heard that you are quite fond of flowers, Princess Risa." Daisuke asked, holding out a hand for her as they stepped out of the dinning hall and into the grand hallway. Flushing slightly at his gentle tone, Risa inclined her head and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the green labyrinth. 

Once step out of the castle, the golden sun beamed down on the couple, promising clear and enjoyable weather. Birds fluttered above their heads and chattered from the trees, hiding in the shades. Guards were briefly stationed around the vast territory; most of them were standing by the forest and the front gate.

Squinting up to the sky, Risa held a hand over her eyes. There were a few fluffed clouds floating with the light wind and the sky itself was a beautiful shade of blue, without any trace of red or gray.

Daisuke glanced at the princess out of the corners of his eyes, smiling as he saw her awed by the beauty of the kingdom's scenery. With a soft tug on his part, Risa snapped her attention back to the direction that they were heading in.

Tall green walls stood a little bit higher than their heads and the grassy road disappeared from underneath their feet as they stepped onto the brick path, branching off into many other directions of the maze. Daisuke smiled pleasantly, "Would you like a tour through the maze?"

"Please."

They continued strolling down the pathways, taking a different road at every fork or intersection. Daisuke pointed out the various sights, explaining pieces of its history as Risa admired the blooming blossoms and told the prince of their origins and meaning.

As they neared the rotation of the maze, Risa paused for a moment, taking in everything in sight.

"It's beautiful, Prince Daisuke." She breathed.

"Yes, it is… Mother takes great pride in her gardens." He nodded, watching as the princess explored each flower, fingers lightly tracing the flower petals and the stone fountain.

Daisuke watched as Risa went over almost every detail of the fountain's pattern. He noted how her eyes sparkled and the bubbling laughter coming from her as she discovered something unique.

His breath was caught when she turned to him, face glowing. Her hair was whipping in her face and she folded back her bangs behind her ears. The wind carried flower petals, which danced around the two of them. Daisuke blushed as she smiled brightly at him, walking over to where he stood.

Giving her a smile, he said, "Let's continue the tour, shall we?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see the other side!" Risa replied eagerly.

* * *

"To hell with him…" Riku cursed, swinging her blade at nothing in particular, envisioning that her victim was a man with sleek purple hair and a long lean frame. 

Stepping back, she spun around and slashed, then charged forward, embedding the tip into the wood of the tree.

"He is a prince… he is my host… and he stole my first kiss. How much worse can my stay here get!" she muttered angrily, yanking the sword out with much effort.

"I hope that you aren't talking about me… Princess Riku." A charismatic voice said behind her, bushes rustling and a few branches snapping.

Whirling around, sword in hand, Riku swung it at him, holing it underneath his chin. "You know that I am… Prince Dark."

Dark grinned playfully, pushing the metal tip away with a gloved finger. "I'm hurt. I have come to properly welcome you to my homeland… and I only receive at sword point."

"Hmph." She grunted, letting her sword-arm drop to her side. "What is the reason of your visit, _kind sir_."

"I have heard of your achieving swordsmanship, despite your sex. And perhaps you would give me the honor to duel you?" purple eyes glimmered suggestively.

Sighing quietly, Riku looked at him with slightly hostile eyes. If she accepted, he might defeat her and destroy her pride. But if she did not, she would be showing ungratefulness towards her host, and not only dishonor herself, but the Southern Kingdom as well. And she would be a coward to refuse.

However, if she defeated him… then she might be able to rid of his… presence! "Answer me. You promised that you would no longer show yourself in front of me last night. Do you back out on your word?"

"I did not. Last night… I left your presence as a mysterious knight, and you left I as a elegant noble lady." He said suavely, taking a few steps forward.

"That does not make any difference." She argued, brows drawn close.

"But it does. We were merely strangers as we met and departed. But now, we know each other as a Prince and Princess." Dark grinned.

"… you're just going to back my answers with your more confusing ones, until I agree, aren't you?" Riku glared, hold tightening on her sword.

"You're read my mind, fair Princess." He drew his blade and held it in the air.

Sighing, she clashed her own against his and the duel ensued.

Riku went head first, attacking him with every hate fiber she had in her body. She was stabbing him in every direction, hoping to soon find an opening so that she could get this over with. However, Dark just parried her blows with his sword, blocking with little effort. Even though she was forcing him back, he knew that she wasn't using her full potential.

That would just waste all of her energy and allow him an easy victory. He saw her forehead crease in anticipation as she stepped back and spun a full circle from her momentum and slashed at him with her sword, narrowly missing his fine hair (but still managed to nick off a bit from the end).

"Is this the best you can do, **dear** Prince?" she shot venomously.

"No, not at all, milady. But… is _that_ the best you can do?" he said wittily.

"When I'm done with you, you're going to wish that you've never even challenged me!" with a cry, Riku lunged, her sword tip diving quickly for the spot in between his neck and shoulder, when a telltale root happened to be above ground and caught her foot.

"AH!" Riku threw her sword to the side, not wanted to suddenly stab herself with it as she plummeted to the dirt ground.

"Riku!" she heard the prince cry out. Squeezing her eyes tight, Riku braced herself for the impact of the ground, which came… rather softly.

"Are you okay?" she heard some light panting above her.

Peeking through her lashes, Riku saw her savior, who just had to be the perverted prince, breathing heavily. Looking down to where her body was, she saw his right arm about her waist and his left on her head, which helped cushioned her fall. The position wasn't exactly comfortable since his lower body was practically all over her.

"Um… yes… I'm fine. Thanks." She said, somewhat intimidated. How long had they stayed this way, Riku wasn't sure but judging from the numbness starting in her legs, she'd had to say… a couple of long minutes. They just stared at each other, until the violet haired prince broke the silence.

"Good… I wouldn't want the princess of the South hurt, now do I?" Dark said, recovering his breath. He gave her a small grin. Slowly, he leant in, searching her eyes.

"Hm… Uh, will… you--?" Riku started and only to be interrupted.

"Oh my! Riku!" Riku heard her sister's voice gasp.

"DARK!" Daisuke said, shocked. "What the hell are you doing to Princess Riku!"

Shoving the man on top of her, Riku started blushing madly, trying to explain as she waved her arms. "No, Risa, it isn't what it seems! We were dueling and then I just tripped and--!"

"… I… it's okay, Riku. I… I believe you." Risa said, a bit unconvinced but knew better than to doubt her twin. They've always been there for each other and they never lied to each other before…

But… there's always a first time for everything… right?

"Thanks Risa…" Riku sighed in relief. Then she glanced at her sister, looking somewhat hopeful. "Um… why don't we head in Risa. I still have to help you with your hair for tea."

"Huh?... Oh! Of course. Silly me, it's almost three. I agreed to join Queen Emiko and mother for tea… right. I said that you will be coming too, Riku. So why don't we both go and get ready?" the younger twin nodded.

"Um… good day, Prince Daisuke… Prince… _Dark_." Riku gritted out of her teeth, Risa did the same and gave a curtsey as well since her older sister was unable to do so in pants.

"Yes, have a good day, Princess Riku, Princess Risa. I hope that you will dine with us during dinner?" Daisuke said, kicking on his older brother's shin as he gave no farewell.

"Ouch! Yeah, it would be nice to see you at dinner." Dark grinned, brushing off the grass in his hair and clothes. He winked at Risa, which only gave him a hard and murderous glare from Riku when Risa giggled behind her hand.

"We wouldn't miss it. Till then." Riku answered, tugging her sister along with her.

Once the sisters were out of sight and hearing, Daisuke turned to his brother. "You're in deep shit… trying to kiss the princess like that!"

"Heh, wasn't the first time." The older brother said who was quite proud of himself.

"Say what! You know that their mother would have your head if she knew that!"

"Quite being so protective Dai, it's nothing really big." Dark brushed his brother off, who kept fuming and shaking his head.

At least… he hoped that it wasn't really… that big.

**

* * *

AN:** hm… at one part, while I was writing this, I felt that I was concentrating too much on Dark and Riku, so I'm going to at least, **try **my best to even my attention towards the two main couples. Other will come in shortly! Comments, questions, concerns, and flames are welcomed!

**Moonjava:** thank you!

**Ivory Nightshade:** lol, thank you! And I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.

**Peeps:** Thanks! I appreciate you reviewing for my fic!

**Mrs Bloom:** thank you very much!

**OSparrow:** thanks:bows:

**Roxworld:** Oh, thank you for your advice! I'll try to remember that! Though… I hope that I don't over do it!

**Ookami Fuu:** Thank you very, very much! And it doesn't matter if people review it, because I **know** that they're out there, and reading it. They're just to shy to review! XD Well, at least, that's what I think! But thank you nonetheless!

**Ella Aizawa:** Thank you for you compliments on my story. I hope that you will enjoy the rest of it once I finish!

**TsujiaisgrlNina:** thank you! And I've written the couples on the summary, but to make it clearer, they are Dark/Riku and Daisuke/Risa.


	5. Act V

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Act V,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"So, what were you two doing? I thought that you had some business to attend to." Risa inquired rather impatiently, sitting down with a 'plop' on her sister's bed. Riku sighed for the umpteenth time today as she silently readjusted her sword into the wooden case.

"I told you, Risa. He challenged me to a duel and I accepted. But then some tree root happened to be in front of me and I tripped. Then fell on him and you and Prince Daisuke comes into the picture, getting the wrong ideas." The older twin explained, exasperated. Walking over to the dress curtain, she brought along a loose teal gown and went to change out of her training outfit.

That was certainly not something that should be worn to have tea with the queen. It would make the worst impression and her image was mostly ruined by the 'accident' earlier.

Risa sat there, ankles crossed and arms folded neatly on her lap, a frown etched on her smooth face. Her sister's accusation wasn't exactly pleasant; then again, it may have served her right. _Never judge a book by its cover_ their mother would always say. Jumping to conclusions was probably her unique trait, but half the time, she was always right.

And it was possible that Riku could be lying to her. She didn't miss the blush and the thick tense air around them when they were on the ground, with Prince Dark atop of Riku. They could have been kissing ever since breakfast was over! A small ting of jealously swept through her eyes.

"Uh, Risa, could you help me with the sash?" Riku asked, coming out from behind the screen, back turned to her younger sister.

"Huh? Oh, of course!" the princess hurried over and quickly made a butterfly with the white tie.

"Here, let me fix your hair and then, let's be on our way. Don't want us to be late." Riku muttered, steering Risa by the shoulder to her dresser table and picked up a horse hair brush and some pink ties.

"Um… Riku, could you… braid my hair?" the younger said shyly.

"Sure, but why? Don't you like it when your bangs are pulled back?" Riku peered into the three-way mirror, head next to her sister's. They were exactly twins on the outside, matching face, eyes, hair, and nose. But on the inside… it couldn't really be said.

"I think that I should change a bit and you do make the tightest braids." Risa said firmly, and then smiled at their reflection. Riku nodded and returned to her task.

* * *

"…and have you received an invitation from Prince Krad?" Queen Emiko said, sipping daintily out of her china cup.

"Why, yes, which will mean that there'll be a wedding nearing. Who was he marrying again, Risa?" Queen Ayumi asked her daughter, placing down her own cup of tea onto the small platter.

"Daughter of the High Priest, Mother." Risa replied, shuffling her skirts to sit more comfortably on the large sofa.

"Ah, yes. What a fine girl she was, always had the best manners and a fine gentleness about her. She would make a fine wife to Prince Krad, uniting their kingdoms." Ayumi sighed, "And speaking of which, didn't you say that your son, Prince Dark wanted to be married as well?"

"Mmhm. I suppose that you still have the contract that we wrote fifteen years ago, Ayumi?" Emiko asked, bending forward to look expectantly at the Southern Queen.

"Of course I do. Maid?" the mother of the twins called out to the young girl standing by the door, who rushed to Queen Aymu's beckoning. "Yes, Queen Ayumi?"

"Please go to my chamber and retrieve the scroll on my dresser. You may take your break after that."

"Yes ma'am." The maid bowed and scurried out of the room.

Confused, Riku turned to look at her mother, who sat adjacent to her. "Contract, Mother? Of what?"

"Of what? Why marriage of course! Betroth contract! Signed by Queen Emiko and I so that we can ensure a union between our lands. After all, they are two fine princes and you are two fine young ladies."

"W-what!" Riku exclaimed.

"Riku! Never raise your voice!" Ayumi reprimanded. Risa also blinked in shock.

"Sorry." Riku hastily apologized, and was about to ask another question when the clock chimed half past four.

"Ah, well! I guess we'll have to discuss this another day, Emiko."

"But!" Riku started.

"Not now, Riku dear." Ayumi interrupted. "No, enjoy yourselves until supper. And I'll see you then dears."

"Yes mother." Risa chimed, and Riku merely curtsey and nodded. The two sisters headed out of the parlor and went their separate ways, similar thoughts on their minds.

* * *

Risa wandered back into her room, lost in thought. Closing the great door mindlessly, she lounged on the cushions placed by the window, which faced the great mountains behind the large green forest.

Would she be given to Prince Dark? Or Prince Daisuke? What would happen if… if…

Riku was betrothed to Prince Dark! They could revoke the contract if they don't desire one another, right? But then… what if Riku… has an interest in Prince Dark as she had assumed? Then will she unhappily settle down with Prince Daisuke? After all…

Her heart was stolen by Prince Dark and she couldn't bear the heartache.

Shaking her head of any other thoughts, she went over to her semi-unpacked trunk and threw the lid open, searching almost franticly for her precious possession.

"Oh, where is it? I know I brought it with me… Ah ha! There they are!" Risa exclaimed, pulling out her tarot cards, hugging them to her chest. She could always rely on them; they told her the truth and never led her astray from the right course of the future.

Laying them out in a diamond formation and a four on the outside, creating a rectangular box around the inner nine cards. Placing the spare ones to her left, she carefully revealed each card, scrutinizing them in every way possible.

Slowly, she made her way through the last card, but a sharp knock jerked her from her concentration.

"Yes? Come in, the door is opened." She said, getting up from her seat to greet the person outside her door.

"Princess Risa?" a smooth voice addressed her, as she opened the door with a squeak.

"Prince Dark? Is anything the matter?" a blush ran across her nose.

"Well, I'm just here to invite you to dinner. It is six now, did you not hear the bells chime?" he quirked a brow, smirking as always.

"Oh, I must have missed it, I was er… busy." Risa mumbled. "But thank you for coming to get me, Prince Dark."

"Not at all, what else would I ask for other than to escort a lovely lady like you to dinner?" Dark said, reading his crooked arm for her to hold onto.

As they slowly made their way down the hallway, Risa couldn't help but wonder what the last card was about to show her…

* * *

Dinner went by relatively smoothly, excluding the fact that Dark managed to receive a couple of bruises on his shin, Riku turning into a ball of red fury, Daisuke slipping a few non-sly glances towards the younger twin, and Risa giggling every time Dark winked at her.

The two queens just beamed at one another, sighing dreamily. Young love is hard to find these days…

Now, Riku was scouting around the grand library, hoping to find a good book before heading off to bed. Unfortunately, she would have preferred to read her own collection, which was at home, since it seems that there weren't many interesting materials to read.

Sighing dejectedly, Riku headed towards the smaller and shorter shelves nearby the window. Her eyes scanned the titles of the books and came by one that had caught her eye. Tiptoeing, she fingered the spine of a heavy black volume with golden print covered in dust.

Gathering her skirt, she pulled over the wheeled ladder, clambering up the steps and grasped the top of the books, feeling the dust rub onto her hand. The princess didn't pay any attention to the squeaks and creaks. Cautiously, she wedged the thick book out and held it to her chest, making sure that it didn't dirty her dress. Then as she was about step down onto the previous step, the step groaned and door creaked opened, startling her.

Riku turned her head to look over her shoulder while going down another step. This one however, immediately snapped since her foot was placed on the weakened and rotting end.

"Ahhhh!"

She once more braced herself for a hard landing, cursing her "rotten" luck for all the times that she had to fall.

"Oof!"

Opening her eyes just a bit, Riku peered through her lashes, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was that cushioned her fall.

"Ah, Princess Riku, are you okay?" she heard a polite voice ask her from under. When she saw the red hair, she sighed in relief then nodded, moving from Daisuke's body.

"Thank you." Riku offered him a hand up and asked sincerely, "Are you hurt, Prince Daisuke? I mean, falling on the ground with a weight like me… I must be heavy!"

Chuckling lightly, the red head shook his head and gave her a heartwarming smile. "I'm more concerned about my guest, but thank you, I am fine."

Flushing lightly, she turned away to pick up the fallen hardback. Her heart thumped wildly as the tea-time's discussion came back to her.

Is she going to be married to _him_! Or is she marrying that dreadful Prince Dark!

"-wanted to learn about the Western History!" he exclaimed, drawing her out of her muse.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… just for bedtime reading." She said quickly, realizing that he was talking about the book in her hand, which was labeled with the golden cursive, _History of the Western Empire_.

"Then, I hope you have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow morning and er… if see Princess Risa on your way, please tell her I bid her goodnight." Daisuke added, before bowing to Riku and stepped out of the room, leaving her to slump down into the cushion-placed couch.

In her eyes, it was obvious. But… did Risa see what she saw about Prince Daisuke?

**

* * *

AN: Ah, I'm sorry! I completely hate myself right now. I had a rough draft for this chapter and the next one; however, I probably threw them in the trash can when I was cleaning up my part of the room. So I had to rewrite this by memory! And thank you, ****OSparrow** for giving me a good KICK in order to start working on **Pride & Prejudice** once more. Ah, I'm sorry! I completely hate myself right now. I had a rough draft for this chapter and the next one; however, I probably threw them in the trash can when I was cleaning up my part of the room. So I had to rewrite this by memory! And thank you, for giving me a good KICK in order to start working on once more. 

Oh, er, I also wanna apologize for Daisuke's er… rather crude language in the previous chapter (near the end, I quote: _"What the hell are you doing to Princess Riku!"_). I'll try to keep it clean from now on. Thanks! And review!

**Moonjava:** shank shoo!

**Roxworld:** Ehehe, I had fun writing that fight scene. And I like kick-ass girls too! They're cool. And… er… Maybe Dark doesn't know what's in store for him, flirting so carelessly with the twins, but who knows? He's like a dog with all bark and no bite when it comes to Riku!

**Ookami Fuu:** sorry for the long wait!

**Sakura evil twin of Sango:** thank you very much!

**Ivory Nightshade:** thanks! And yes, I stink when it comes to grammar, so I'll try my best to write chapters with error.

**OSparrow:** I'm glad that I've captured your attention so deeply! And I'm really really really sorry for the delay! And thank you for kicking the bucket at me, I really need reminders (--> has major short-term memory problems)! And no need to beg!

**5aKuR9027:** thank you very much and unfortunately, I'm still short of DarkRiku fics as of yet, but they'll come soon in the near future!


	6. Act VI

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

Thank you, **SCATTER PLOT**, for beta-ing this chapter!

* * *

Act VI,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Princess Riku? Are you awake?"

Groaning, Riku sat up sluggishly with the black book falling onto the ground with a 'thud'. Rubbing her eyes, she peered at her surroundings. She must've fallen asleep while reading the book through the night. It was quite interesting, the history of the West.

After returning to her room, she propped herself up with many pillows and cushions she could find in the room and snuggled comfortably into the softness, opening the thick volume on her lap. With a few lit candles and small kerosene light, she read page after page. There were a few pages with pictures; most of them were of the previous kings and their large family. However, she had caught the most recent ones near the center.

_Prince Kosuke was supposed to be the king after Princess Emiko's father had ruled. However, since he was from a foreign country, he was denied the throne and it would be given to one of his two sons, Prince Daisuke or Dark. The prime heir was the first born, Dark, but Queen Emiko decided that she should rule until she was given grandchildren. So without the rights to the throne, King Kosuke set out onto a journey to the unknown in the forests where he was never heard of again._

Many assumed that he was dead, flesh eaten by monsters and bones left to rot—but if Riku's guess was correct, King Kosuke might actually have returned to his homeland.

Riku was drawn from her thoughts when there was another knock at the doors. "Princess Riku?"

"Uh, yes, I'm awake, come in." she answered, jumping up. She tried to smooth out the wrinkles that formed overnight on her nightgown, which was a feeble attempt to make herself more presentable.

The head-maid bustled into the room, followed by a few younger girls dressed in uniform. One of them was pushing a wooden cart with metal plate laden with food; the other was carrying a set of flowers for the room. The last one held a dustpan and a duster, then headed over to the corners and started her job. The head approached Riku and reached over her head to pull back the heavy wine curtains, allowing the clean air and sunlight to freshen up the room.

"Um… did I sleep in?" she asked sheepishly, accepting the platter of breakfast and a cup of milk.

"Oh, don't worry dear, its only half-past ten. Prince Daisuke explained it all to us. You must really love to read don't you dear?" the old woman smiled, then folded her day clothes left scattered on her bed when she rushed to dinner.

"Yes, the history is quite fascinating." The princess said after swallowing a chunk of seasoned pork.

"Well, I have a small notice from Queen Ayumi. She told me that she shall be announcing your husband to the entire Western Court at the next ball, which will be in seven days. And… um… oh, yes, Prince Dark would like for me to inform you that um…" the maid fidgeted nervously.

Riku bent toward the lady as she motioned for her to come closer. Cupping a hand to her ear, the maid whispered some words into her ear and then shook her head in embarrassment. Riku was nearly shaking in anger as she imaged him saying it to her, with a flirtatious wink in tow.

_I'll see you later at the stables, my Sleepy-Princess. Oh, and don't miss me too much when you don't see me personally!_

"I know that Prince Dark might seem awfully… perverted at times. However, he is really a smart and kind boy inside. And I should know. I was his nursemaid ever since he was born. So please, don't take him as he is when he is around people, deep inside, he is something wonderful."

Confused at her explanation, Riku only managed a "What?" before the maid gave her a secretive smile, as if she knew something that she didn't. "And don't worry, both of your secret is safe with me."

The maids rushed around the room and then exited in single file, jobs finished and the cart was wheeled out. The older maid gave a small curtsey and Riku saw a gleam in her grey eyes.

Once everything was quiet and vacant, she looked up and asked no one in particular, "What secret?"

* * *

"Oh my!" Risa gasped as she entered the musical room with Daisuke right behind her.

After breakfast, Risa had intended to ask whether Prince Dark would like to join her for a nice stroll outside in their garden, hoping to get closer to him and that he would fall in love with her. After returning to her cards last night, she discovered the last card to be blank, which meant that it was not meant to be revealed. Why her cards didn't show her what she desired was still bothering her, but she couldn't force them too. Now, she had to take matters into her own hands.

Either she had to make Prince Dark fall in love with her so that the wedding contract will be broken, even if she was marrying Dark in the first place, it would be a win-win situation for her.

So the first step was to become more… acquainted with the prince. But Prince Dark announced that he had something to do and immediately left the table once the dishes were cleared. Risa became disappointed but instantly agreed to take a tour of the Western Castle when Prince Daisuke offered it. Perhaps she could learn more about Prince Dark from his brother; after all, siblings know each other best. But she couldn't really say for Riku and her sibling relationship. Twins they may be, however, their differences stretched over a mile long.

Prince Daisuke showed her the large libraries, some studies, a large indoor bathhouse, the wine cellar, and couple of the ancient rooms where his ancestors built for rituals. Now, they were on the second floor, where the entertainment rooms were held.

Risa turned her head left and right, admiring the many instruments held within the cases. There were ethnic instruments and a few foreign ones, ones that she never even heard of or read of from a few of the musical books that she actually took interest in. There were ones that looked like their violins, except with a wider base and a few knobs on the head. There were also wooden flutes—shades of verdant green to dusty brown with odd inscriptions or small trinkets tied to it—and a bronze metal disk; lyres, long wooden pieces with strings tied from one end to another, and other various instruments that she couldn't even describe!

"This is amazing! Where on earth did your family collect all these, Prince Daisuke?" Risa asked in awe, turning around to face the blushing red-head.

"Ah, well… Some of my great grandparents have been traveling, and collecting things along the way to remember their trips. And my grandaunt happened to have an interest in music. She bought half of these from many oversea merchants that docked at the Eastern bays." Daisuke babbled, turning redder by the second, which didn't go unnoticed by Risa.

"My, Prince Daisuke, are you alright? You're awfully red… are you ill?" she asked, half worried.

"Uh, no, I'm quite alright. Just a little bit warm. Anyways, would you like to see where we keep the organ? I've heard that you play quite beautifully when it comes to instruments." He quickly reassured her. Then he gently took hold of her soft petite hand and led her to the conjoining room, connected with a door, and presented to the princess, the largest organ she's ever seen.

The copper pipes towered over her, nearly reaching the stone ceiling. The keys were dusty, due to the many years it had sat here without anyone playing a slow and lonely melody. The wooden frame was lacking luster and there were some scratch marks from the many rodents that has been living in this nearly abandoned room. There was a bench with a faded maroon seating. The red carpet on the cold floor was dirty and turning ragged. Moth-bitten curtains hung on the cracked windows. There was one picture that was placed at the far side of the room, where dust-bunnies and cobwebs had covered it entirely.

Hesitantly, Risa walked over to the portrait, wincing as she brushed aside the webs to see who the portrait was of.

"She's beautiful…" she mumbled, stunned by the beauty of the woman who was starring straight above her, right at the windows.

The woman was sitting down on the bench of the organ, her fingers posed almost professionally on the brass keys. Her figure was slim and her posture was straight. Her skin was pale but healthy, much like the color of olives. She had dark hair, nearly black but there was also a slight tint of reddish-purple. Her eyes were the same color as the tint, but it held no real sense of life, as if they were empty. The expression on her face was masked, leaving her just as expressionless as her eyes.

"Yes, she was the heiress of the Western Lands after the first king. She was never married, a virgin till death. So after her death, her second brother took hold of the kingdom to produce more heirs. Her name was Yayoi, name after the month she was born in. Many said that she was cold and calm, never once to smile and always impassive. However, the organ was always her source of happiness. She was simple and plain, but her natural beauty surpassed all women of the court and even the concubines. Some also say that Dark and I are her male reincarnates, but spilt into two different bodies." Daisuke told her, already knowing the history of the heiress before his grandfather passed away.

"That must be really sad. Being an old queen without any lover by her side… I think I've heard of her once. Was she referred to as, "The Merciless Queen"?" the brunette princess asked, glancing over at Daisuke, who was looking fondly at the picture.

"Yes, she was called that since so many claimed that she would watch the executions of many without any pity or so. But, I believed that she did feel something… perhaps some sadness." Daisuke said rather wistfully.

"Oh, why would you say so?"

"Well, no one is truly heartless. If she had no happiness, then she would mostly have the opposite of that. Anyways, why don't we move onto the next room?" he said, leading the way to the next hall.

Risa's eyes lingered a moment on the picture of Yayoi before stepping out of the room, only to be nearly stamped over by her quick-footed sister.

"Oh, sorry!" Riku said, hurriedly running towards the stairs without a second look at the people who were left wondering what her rush was.

* * *

Fuming, Riku kicked some hay with her foot. Just where was that lousy, no-good Prince?

At the last moment, she decided that she might give Dark a chance, so that she could see what he really was on the inside. And now, she had been waiting for him for over ten minutes. It was never a good thing to keep a lady waiting, especially when they have a temper as hers.

Frowning, Riku sighed and counted to twenty. She would give him a few more minutes but if he doesn't arrive then, then she's going to go back in and maybe take a nice nap before dinner was served.

Looking around, she sought for some sort of entertainment and when she heard 'clop, clop, clop', the princess whirled around and found a horse coming her way, led by none other but Prince Dark himself.

She blinked and then carefully examined the horse, caught by its beauty. It looked similar to the unicorn placed in the center of the fountain that was inside the labyrinth. Its hair was long and sleek, almost reflecting in the afternoon sun. Her chestnut hide was neatly brushed and Riku noticed that there were a few black and white spots along the flank, where a long black tail was keeping away flies. There was an odd white stripe going down from its puff of hair between its ears down to the tip of the nose. The princess assumed that it was a type of birth mark.

"Princess Riku, I hope that I have not kept you waiting." Dark smiled charmingly with a quick bow.

"Humph, I was just about to leave." Riku said haughtily, turning away with one eye concentrated on him for his reaction. It surprised her when he merely gave a cocky grin.

"But you stayed, nonetheless my dear lady. Does that mean you no longer hold hostile emotions towards me?"

Riku's eyes were glazed with astonishment, before realizing that her stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies. A small flush came to her face and she changed the subject by saying, "What is the horse for?"

"Well, she's not a mere horse. Her name's Toto. And she's your ride for our evening trot before dinner." The prince said, petting the horse affectionately on the nose.

"And where's you're horse?" she asked, a bit queasy since it would be absolutely **dreadful** for her to sit behind him.

"Right there." He said, rolling his head over to her left. Riku nearly jumped in shock as a warm nose nuzzled her shoulder.

She rotated her head to face the horse next to her, only to find a completely black mare with a wild mane and a beautiful black coat.

"His name's Elliot. I had him since I was six." The dark haired prince announced to her rather proud.

"He's… beautiful." She breathed, running a hand down its face.

"Well, shall we ride then? Wouldn't want to waste a good day by just standing here, now would we!"

"Hmm…" Riku looked at him rather undecidedly before nodding in consent. She walked over to her, or supposedly to be hers, horse and climbed on without any difficulty. Dark retracted his offered hand and just gave her the leather reins.

Dark got onto his own horse and led Elliot into a slow walk. "Where are we headed to?" he heard Riku ask behind him.

He pointed to the direction of the sun and mountains. "To the meadows, which are about two miles from here. Are you up for a race?"

"What's the catch?" she inquired, not really trusting the options.

"If you lose, I'm allowed to court you. And if you win, I'll do three things for you. Anything." He reassured her, a small playful spark in his violet eyes.

"Fine." Riku huffed after a small moment of thinking. Without warning, she pulled Toto into a spur and they dashed past Dark and Elliot, leaving them in the dust.

"Oi, I didn't even say three!" Dark shouted, indignantly, digging his heels into Elliot's side to tell it to charge towards the leading females.

They rode towards the sun, Riku with a determined smile on her face. Her hair whipped free from its braid and her clothes rippling from the wind. It felt so long since she was out in the open, without any care of her surroundings and no restraints over her manners and dignity. She felt free, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Usually, she would be accompanied by two guards sent by her mother, which would keep her from speeding ahead and enjoy herself without feeling watched. Risa was never the one for wild and fun rides, she was always the lady-like one, preferring to stay at the castle and doing embroidery or practicing the harp.

Dark smirked as he caught up with the two. His hair was waving behind him and he leant forward, urging his black horse to go faster by stretching its head. Competition with Daisuke was always fun, but never exhilarating. Right now, he felt as if he were having the time of his life.

Finally, he saw the tall lean grass up ahead of them and then pulled Elliot into a charge, matching their speed with Riku and Toto. Riku threw a quick sidelong glance at them but then lowered herself to the horse, now almost flat against Toto's back. They were so close!

Just as they hit the grassy land, Riku pulled the horse into a slow walk and faced Dark, who was circling her on Elliot. Her hair was a mess and her face was flushed, but that wasn't the matter. "So, who won?" she asked.

"I did of course!" he proclaimed, smirking all the while. Riku gaped at him.

"Pardon!"

Dark rolled his eyes and sighed, "I said, I won the race. So… to our deal…" the smirk came back.

* * *

By the time they returned back to the castle, the dinners were cleared from the table and the two found their mothers in the study, looking quite disapproving of their absence during dinner.

"Where have you two been? You both disappeared after lunch and were late for dinner! Did you know that Prince Satoshi and Prince Krad have arrived? With the High Priest's daughter from the Empire! Did you know how disgraced I felt when you two weren't present? Dark! I know that you had something to do with this!" Emiko screeched unceremoniously, making her quite different in Dark's eyes.

His mother was a caring, cunning and collected queen. She wasn't the one who was up for arguments but demands order and would be forgiving. A frown etched on his face as he felt the shame of letting his mother down. "I would like to apologize Mother. I was unaware that there would be guests arriving to-day."

"I… well, I suppose that I could forgive your fault since their sudden visit wasn't announced till late afternoon. But…" Emiko continued on, and Dark ignored her for the slightest moment just to see that Riku wasn't fairing as well as he was. Queen Ayumi was quite strict, from the rumors through the Empire.

"Now, I'll have a maid send up some chicken broth and some bread with a glass of wine. So good night Dark."

"Good night, Mother. Queen Ayumi." Dark bid them, bowing once before heading out the door and waited patiently for Riku. Partially, it was his fault that she got into trouble and was placed into blame. Perhaps a small apology to her would be sufficient.

The door handle clicked and the Southern Princess crept out of the room, closing it silently behind her. Her eyes were downcast, ashamed of her actions and of herself and her hands were gripping tightly onto the sleeve of her shirt.

"Er… Princess Riku?" he asked, somewhat cautiously.

"What is it?" she snapped, still not looking at him.

"I… would like to apologize for getting you into trouble with your mother." He offered, "And if you'd like, I'll take you somewhere extraordinary tomorrow for the beginning of our… courtship."

"YOU!" Riku quickly looked at him, eyes blazing despite the tears at the corner of her eyes. "You! How can you joke at a time like this! I've been shamed! And all you care about is this… this… foolish bet we made during our race!"

"Well, excuse me, Princess! I am not the only one who agreed to this! So it isn't entire fair to blame me!" Dark retorted, forgetting the apology.

"Well, nothing's fair in love and war!" the princess nearly screamed, loosing her composure. Gasping, she covered her mouth at what she said, then shook her head and fled back to her chambers with Dark still standing where he was.

"What…?" he looked at the direction where she left, shocked.

_

* * *

The sun glowed softly; white fluffy clouds filled the bluest sky. Birds were heard singing their sweet melodies and the breeze swept through the vast golden wheat field. Two figures were chasing each other through the thick region._

_Riku was running, laughing happily as she looked back at her pursuer. Her soft wheat calico dress fluttered in the wind and the tall grains bent against it. The doubled back braids trailed against the cloth and the yellow-green ribbons flowed._

_Behind her, Dark was smirking, prowling in the wheat, closing in on Riku. Just as she was within three feet of his territory, he launched himself at her, causing the both of them to tumble onto the gold ground. Riku was on the bottom and Dark was atop of her, both panting at their silly game of chase._

_Everything went silent, with only the wind sweeping across the infinite land of gold. A large cloud passed the sun, shadowing everything. And Dark slowly leant downwards. Riku closed her toffee eyes and tilted her head just a bit. Their lips met halfway and the sun shined once more._

Snapping straight up, the girl panted heavily, eyes wide as saucers as a horrible realization dawned on her.

"Riku… I thought that you weren't in love with Prince Dark…" a pair of broken cinnamon eyes tear up in the dark and vacant room.

**

* * *

AN: -sobs- I'm watching "Tuck Every Lasting" while typing this! It is sooooo _sad_! I wish that I could've recorded it. Anyways, thank you for all those who have reviewed my story and for those who have READ it but didn't review. So, I hope you enjoyed this and I won't be updating any time soon (2 weeks, just give me that long) because there's gonna be lots that will be going on. If I don't update it by three weeks, some one (or all of you if you'd like) email with, bombard me with flames, threats, pleas, _reviews_, or whatnot.** -sobs- I'm watching "Tuck Every Lasting" while typing this! It is sooooo ! I wish that I could've recorded it. Anyways, thank you for all those who have reviewed my story and for those who have READ it but didn't review. So, I hope you enjoyed this and I won't be updating any time soon (2 weeks, just give me that long) because there's gonna be lots that will be going on. If I don't update it by three weeks, some one (or all of you if you'd like) email with, bombard me with flames, threats, pleas, or whatnot. 

So review and thank you!

**Wee-l.ittle-Kitsune:** sorry for not getting you in the last chapter, I updated before I received your review. I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**Moonjava:** thank you x 10!

**Ivory Nightshade: **Yes, it'll be Dark/Riku. And Risa's personality slowly changes, so I have to develop her like in the manga.

**Scatter Plot:** I've started to write Dark/Riku after I've been inspired from reading Vol. 5-8. It was really interesting. And yes, there are many who writes AU (preferably during the medieval times). Though, I really doubt their characterization since I would always lead the story into a totally different direction after I er… get inspired by something else. And Emiko is a fun character to write. There would never be a time where I would not laugh whenever she's doing something. Yup, she is also very manipulative. Bwahah, especially when it involves Daisuke and Riku.

And modern slang always irks me whenever it appears in medieval fics. So I would always try to avoid using it, reminding myself that it is in the past. And yes, gowns are nice on others, not me. Repetition was the only way that I could have told both views by picking through their brains. I tend to mix up their thoughts and then make the whole chapter really really confusing. So I think I'll play it safe. And with the kiss… lol, I just couldn't resist.

Dark is meant to be perceptive (he's too charming not to be), especially when he's a lady's man. And yes, Daisuke is like his shadow, and at times, he looks up to Dark for advice (on women, combat, etc.). Cursing is _frequent_ during the old times. You won't find a single young man who doesn't know the word "damn bast---!".

**Evands625:** thank you and yes, it is.

**Osparrow:** wow, it still has your attention! That's great! I hope that my er… grammar hasn't been bothering you! Usually, that's what causes people to not read them… and the twisted feeling of the plot. But the story's starting to build… so bwaha. and my friend kicks me too! When I don't pay attention to her that is… so that isn't entirely fair. And thank you!


	7. Act VII

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Act VII,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Introducing Prince Satoshi and Prince Krad of the Northern Lands. And Daughter of High Priest, Lady Rosetta." A page announced grandly, sweeping a hand to the three royal figures standing at the great doors leading into the dinning hall.

Dark and Daisuke stood next to their mother, one on each side. Their black cloaks were fastened and swords at their side, the Western signature flashed from the hilts. Ebony gloves enclosed their hands. Dark's wild hair was tamed somewhat and was combed neatly. His posture wasn't as stiff as Daisuke's but still quite cautious and arrogant with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Daisuke on the other hand, was straighter than a lightning rod. He stood tall, his messy red hair was impossible for the maids to fix, and he looked straight ahead, eyes locking with Prince Satoshi, a long time friend of his.

Queen Emiko was dressed in a lavender gown and a small silver crown adorned her brunette head. Her air was kind and welcoming, and there was a gentle smile on her face which made her eyes twinkle.

Satoshi and Krad approached them, with Lady Rosetta in Krad's arm. Satoshi and Krad donned in their own white cloaks and weapon. Krad's long bleached mane was tied back into a respectable ponytail and white gloves covered his fingers. Satoshi's snow-blue hair was cropped shortly with frameless bifocals perched on the bridge of his nose. Lady Rosetta was in a shoulder-less pale pink gown and a white shawl draped over her torso. Her mahogany hair were in French curls and two emerald earrings were clipped on. The Northern Princes bowed deeply to the Queen and the Lady curtseyed. Emiko quickly ushered them to rise.

"Welcome to the Western Lands, Prince Satoshi, Prince Krad, and Lady Rosetta. I hope that you would forgive me for yesterday's greeting and had a nice rest after your weary trip here?" Emiko said.

"Yes, thank you for asking, Queen Emiko." Satoshi replied.

"Thank you for accepting us at such a late notice, Queen Emiko. I had assumed that my page has delivered the message much earlier, but he was caught in a small storm along the way." Krad apologized, taking a small bow. Rosetta kept her silence, after all, females in any court were only to be seen, not heard unless spoken to.

"Please, take a seat at the table; we've only three more guests before breakfast starts. And they ought to be here shortly." Dark said through clenched teeth, not daring to look at Krad. Even being in the same room with him gets on Dark's nerves. Hopefully, this meal will fly by.

"Thank you for the offering Prince _Dark_, however, I think I would like to… welcome them." Krad said rather haughtily, glaring deviously at the purple-haired prince.

"Of course." The older Western prince gritted.

"Introducing Queen Ayumi of the Southern Lands and Princess Riku and Princess Risa." The page declared once more to the six.

Queen Ayumi entered the room in a similar fashion of Queen Emiko, her daughters at her side.

The Queen of the South was in a dark red velvet dress with a tan corset. White cuffs adorned her V-neckline, writs and the hem of the dress. Small beads were strung downwards from the waistline, forming a large rose in the center. Her hair was strung back into two braided buns, red ribbons weaved into it.

Risa had on a pink gown with soft yellow cuffs. Small pale red flowers were scattered among the pink silk. There was a gold lining across her white corset. Her russet hair was pulled into a complicated twist, with a few of her bangs dusting her forehead. Her light caramel eyes were shining brightly, despite the nightmare she had last night. It wasn't more than a dream. And prophetical dreams weren't really believable in their parts of land. She was, also, more of a tarot reader. Dream reading were difficult to understand and of course, she's always afraid of misinterpreting it.

Her eyes glanced over to her older sister, seeing how proud and calm she was. It was impossible. Riku would never love Dark; after all, she always said that he was a pervert. Then again, that was what she said…

But what was really in her heart? Could Riku be much in love with Prince Dark, and only hid it from her to keep conflicts at bay? The younger of the twin bit her lower lip in anxiety. Oh Riku… what's really inside your heart?

Riku was dressed in a sea-blue dress with no fancy design whatsoever. It was only flourished with a freshly pick white carnation on her left breast, which was found right next to her bed. At first, Riku had been confused why it was there and asked Risa and her mother if they had left it there, but both denied it. Then as she recalled the events of yesterday evening, the older twin flushed heavily and shook her head, finally understanding its meaning.

A white carnation represents remembrance…

Agh, the nerve of that man, he through that he would remind her of their silly bet. Inwardly fuming, Riku only sighed deeply and looked straight ahead to the waiting six.

Greetings were made by the Northern Princes and Lady Rosetta. Soon, breakfast was served and they all took their seats. Both queens sat at the head of the table, and on their right, sat Krad and his fiancée, Rosetta. Then there were Satoshi and Daisuke. Across from them were Dark, Risa and finally Riku. Metal utensils clattered and made scrapping noises when it connected rather hardly from a china dish.

"What do we owe you for the pleasure of coming here, Prince Krad?" Queen Emiko asked, setting down her goblet of wine.

"I've come to personally invite your family and Queen Ayumi's family to my wedding. It'll take place at the Empire's Saint Mary's cathedral. Rosetta and I hope that you can join us on our happy day." Krad explained, turning to smirk at Dark the very next moment. "And Prince Dark… you are turning eighteen soon, are you not? Shouldn't it be high time for you to start courting…?"

Dark held back a scowl and merely replied with a short, "I already am", which in all, surprised everyone at the table.

His mother gasped in, Queen Ayumi blinked, Risa blushed darkly, Daisuke looked bewildered, Satoshi readjusted his glasses, Rosetta opened her fan to cover her small smile, Krad quirked a brow and Riku gave a loud inward groan.

"Oh… my. Well, who is it, Dark?" Emiko asked, looking straight at her son with astonished brown eyes.

"I'll tell you later mother. I prefer to keep this… private." Dark said, leering at Krad.

When Queen Ayumi finally regained her senses, she saw her youngest daughter's red face. A sudden thought came to her.

She knew of her daughter's young infatuation with Prince Dark… but was he actually courting her? And Riku… she barely showed any surprise. Did she already know of this?

* * *

"Just where are you taking me!" Riku demanded hotly, hands clenched tightly by her side.

"Somewhere." Dark replied casually.

Nearly three hours after the early breakfast, Dark went to her room to get her. She was just sitting there, finishing up the last few pages of the black history book, in her second layer of garments.

Half the time, she wouldn't mind when some females walked in on her, but she wasn't expecting Dark to come in. Earlier, she sent her hand-maid to get her a small flask of water and thought that it was her.

In the end, there was a small muffled screaming session, a loud smack and a slam of doors. Riku looked up at him, gasped and immediately screamed, "pervert!" Then she chucked the heavy volume straight at him. Dark scrambled out of the room, just as he turned a beautiful shade of pink, and closed the door shut quickly.

Outside, he managed to string a whole sentence for after calming down a bit. _"Uh… change into something comfortable to get wet in. And don't worry too much about your stockings."_

"_WHAT! Good God, are you that… perverted!"_

"_Che, no, I'm just giving you a forewarning. If you're going to cry over a pair of ripped socks, don't wear them!"_

Now, she was blindfolded by his handkerchief and was being steered left and right by Dark, who had his hand on her shoulder and elbow. She could smell the dirt and the musky scent of trees. Fallen branches snapped underneath her leather training boots and grass rustled from her wilted white-and-green patterned calico dress. She could also hear Dark's even breathing, the puffs of air tickling the base of her neck.

She noticed how his hands are warm and slightly rough against her bare shoulders, this thought caused her to shiver slightly.

"Cold?"

"No… and where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you hostage and am going to tie you up and leave you in a cave for the demons." Dark said sarcastically, exasperated. "Now would you just be patient and let me lead?"

Riku 'harrumphed' and turned her head downwards, hoping to look at her feet, but still found herself staring at the black cloth. Silently cursing at the crown-prince, Riku allowed him to guide her while her thoughts drifted a bit.

First of all… why did he want to court her? She was a tomboy, a girl who was a disgrace to the females, she was rash, she was stubborn, and she was… betrothed to Heaven knows who. So, technically, it was wrong for her to be courting Dark, but, perhaps… he did not know that his mother and hers had drawn a contract for the four of them.

What if she were promised to Prince Daisuke? Then what will she do? She doesn't love him the way he loved her sister, and if she were married to Prince Daisuke, she wouldn't be happy. Her life wouldn't be happy… she married a man who she didn't love. But Risa on the other hand would most likely be ecstatic to be marrying Prince Dark.

Then again, what if she were to marry Prince Dark and Risa Prince Daisuke? Then what will happen? Will her life be as miserable as the one she might lead with Prince Daisuke? Or will it be better?

Her heart was fluttering with emotions; anxiety, confusion, worries, and something indescribable. Could it be?

"We've arrived, Princess Riku." Dark announced grandly sweeping off the handkerchief from her head.

Riku halted her thoughts and blinked her eyes a few time, soaking in the imagery.

Around her were large towering trees and a small clearing, which lead right to the waterfall that spilled into a lake. The area around the lake was opened with no trees above, only the fluffy clouds and the bright glowing sun. Birds chirped merrily as they fluttered down to the water, their feet skimming the surface. There were a few does and their fawns at their side taking a drink further down.

Satisfied, Riku turned to face Dark, on to find the spot that he occupied next to her to be empty. Then she heard a splash, much different from the crashing waters to her left.

Walking closer to the edge near the piled rocks, Riku squatted down and peered into the clear blue water. There were a few silver flashes and suddenly, a lilac head broke through, scaring the jitters out of her.

She fell onto her rump and stared wide-eye at Dark's head, which was covered with his wet hair. Dark let out a refreshing sigh and grinned at her through his bangs.

"Come on in. The water's fine."

"You… dragged me here to swim! What kind of gentleman would bring a lady to a swimming hole for a date?" she exclaimed, scowling at him. How indecent it would be for the both of them to swim together!

"Well, you seem to be more of an adventurous female rather than the ones who would be sitting at home sewing. Unless you'd prefer to talk a _romantic_ stroll at night through the gardens once more?" his slender brow rose in suggestion.

Riku grumbled quietly and stood up walking over to the stones near the waters. Dark's tinted violet eyes followed her every movement. First, she pulled off her boots and stockings. Then his eyes came to rest on her hands, which tentatively reached up to her sash.

As if feeling his gaze on her, the princess looked at him dryly. "Is an invitation needed or can you face the other way on your own, Prince Dark?"

The prince smirked and turned his head the other way, respecting her privacy. However, once he heard a splash he faced her immediately.

"Hm… not bad for a lady. Although, I always thought that ladies weren't meant for the outdoors." Dark nodded in approval as Riku floated above the waters without any help.

"You'd be surprised with the woman who lives in the Southern lands. Since my homelands is mainly swamp and rivers." Riku explained offhandedly.

"I've already seen two of you, and you both seem quite the opposite."

"We were raised in different expertise and those indoor activities, such as cooking or sewing aren't exactly entertaining."

The late morning passed as if it were nothing as the two spent their time talking of their family's history.

* * *

"You wanted to talk Prince Daisuke?" Risa inquired, tilting her head to one side, bangs brushing against her eyes.

"Uh… yeah… um… You see… I," Daisuke stumbled; face turning a lovely shade of red. "Well, during your stay here, I have… developed affection towards you. Hence… I'm asking for your permission to court you."

Taken aback, Risa blinked a few times.

This prince loved her? But… he's the second prince. And she's in love with the older prince, Dark. Right? Prince Daisuke was very good looking but… he wasn't as handsome as Prince Dark…

"Oh… I'm very sorry, Prince Daisuke… but I… I love your brother. I'm really sorry if I led you on. I…"

Daisuke gave her a bright smile that didn't reach his eyes. "No, I understand. It is fine. Uh… I think I need to polish my sword. So… would you like me to escort you back to the castle or would you like to stay out here a bit longer?"

"I think I'll stay out for a little while. Thank you for asking." Risa said, smiling to him, unaware of his sadness.

"Then, I bid you a good day…" the red-head kissed her hand and went on his way, tears forming along his eyes. As he headed up the castle steps, he saw his brother… arm in arm with Princess Riku. Both drenched.

Almost immediately, anger rushed into his blood, adrenaline fueling his veins. Jealousy sparked in his crimson orbs as his fists were clenched.

How was it fair that his brother always got what he wanted? There he was flaunting with the older Southern princess while the younger pinned at him listlessly without knowing what was really going on with her older sister and his older brother.

By right, Daisuke had a choice to duel for what could be his. And Heaven forbids that he would die trying fighting for a Princess's heart.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **I'm really really really! sorry about the long wait. School work piled like crazy and I was also trying to cathc up with my other stories. -cough- Uh, yeah well, as you see, things are moving along quite… exquisitely in my eyes. Though, I may have some doubts coming from my dedicated reviewers…. So, review and tell me what you think of this! Hm… I wonder if there's such a thing as a love-square… -grins wickedly-

**Krystalgamer:** sorry for not putting you in the last chapter but I'm glad that you're still reading it.

**Ivory Nightshade: **thank you.

**Mandy:** lol, I happen to be a big time fan of prince and princesses, especially the ones in fairy tales.

**Sayuka Hiwatari:** thanks!

**OSparrow:** thank you for the reminder! And despite it, I am still late but a long shot. Sorry! School's been a busy and stressful factor in my life right now. x.X I'm glad that I still have your interest! And ehehehe… yes, that was a cliffhanger. A small… foreshadowing, if you must.

**Renyun:** Lol, thank you. And as for Riku's reaction, notice her behaviour and thoughts about Dark. You'll understand.

**Icelett:** eheh, it ISN'T abandoned, just was on a vacation/semi-haitus. Sorry for the wait.

**Heka:** thank you for the notice, I never really knew that. X.X poor Elliot, I'll go give him some carrots and a back rub, he loves those! Lol.

**IMdr3AmIn0fU:** thank you!


	8. Act VIII

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Act VIII, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Riku thanked the maid when she entered the chamber, body still wet and hair plastered on her face. "Should you need anything else, milady, I shall be outside." The servant said, curtseying and left the princess to her devices. 

Sighing, the brunette looked down at her dress and wet stockings, noting the distress of her clothing. Pulling it over her head, she folded it neatly and placed it into the wicker basket for the laundry wash tomorrow afternoon, along with her stockings. Now barefoot, she drew a linen cloth over her body and walked over to the large wooden tub filled with boiling water, flower petals floating atop.

Steam rolled off the edges and filled the room. There were no windows, so the bathing chamber may keep its warmth. On the farthest side of the room, there were many heating stoves, pots of water boiling from the blazing fire. The floor was covered in wooden planks and a potting bowl sat at the furthest corner, away from the bath. There was a small canal inside where the diluted water would be released into. Carefully, Riku dipped her fingers into the hot water and found it a bit hotter than she could take but went in anyways since the water would most likely cool off if she waited any longer.

Her skin tingled and turned slightly pink from the scalding water. She set herself on the bottom of the tub, water reaching up to her neck. Slowly, her muscles relaxed and the princess allowed herself to enjoy the bath. Reaching over, she grabbed a small wash cloth and began cleaning. Once she was finished, she plucked out a long wooden vial from the set and poured its contents into her hand. The earthy-green fluid slowly slipped out of her hands and she hastily shampooed her hair and rinsed it out with a large ladle of water. Riku scrubbed out the rest of the scuds and allowed her body to soak in the tub.

Her mind wandered and wondered, passing subjects that gave her no interest and lingered when it piqued her curiosity. They were going home soon. Only three more days! But then there was Prince Krad's marriage in the upcoming days, and of course, the whole fiasco going on with that perverted fiend and she. Oh poor Risa! What would her younger twin think of her?

In the beginning, she admitted that there was no such a place for the plum-eyed prince. But what could she say now? She couldn't say wholly that she… loved Prince Dark, but she couldn't say wholly that she hated him either. Somehow, within this short period of time, she enjoyed his company despite their first horrible meeting and that… accident at the garden. And that stupid bet she agreed to! It was just meant for him to woo her and have his share of fun before he can truly engage her in actual courtship.

The last thing that she expected was to feel likeliness toward him. he wasn't the worst looking prince nor was he the most horrible mannered, that much she'll say, but his charisma and personality, they weren't exactly the best either.

Prince Dark was a flirty, egoistical, lazy, careless, perverted, and wild and needs to be knocked down a peg or two from his high horse! He goes around playing and breaking girls' hearts, regardless of their status quo. He acts as he pleased whenever he could be, never ending his flirtatious manners even in public. He believed that just because he was the prince of the west, soon to be king and heir of the kingdom, he could go around acting all high and mighty. At first she wished that he would just drop dead after stealing her first kiss like that.

She couldn't even comprehend the reasons as to why Risa would like him so much, after all, they had never been formally introduced to each other, except that one time when they were invited to the picnic at the Western castle. Maybe it was just love at first sight with Risa. She has been in love with stories such as fairytales and fables ever since she could read! Riku grimaced at the idea of a knight-in-shining armor always coming to her rescue and worshipping her like a prize. That would just be horrible! But… now thinking it over, Riku couldn't help but think that, underneath that outward personality of Dark, there were a few good qualities in him.

He was gentle and compassionate when it came to the opposite sex. There was confidence and honesty, and he wasn't that bad of a swordsman. And he does have the decency to respect her wishes… at times. He had an opened mind to all ideas and an understanding nature, with a bit of a romantic side though. Sighing again, she called out to the maid to bring her a fresh dress for tea with the other ladies.

Oh how her heart beats with confusion and turbulence!

Something bad was bound to happen sooner or later.

Risa would eventually find out about what has been going on with Dark and she, and then chaos would break out. Risa was persistent and has a strange temper under her skin, so usually, Riku would try to avoid that after learning about it when they were young.

No doubt, Risa would try to win for Dark over her, but what should she do? Just give him up? And just let it be that way, losing without a fight? That wasn't like her, but what more of a choice did she have?

Reaching for a large dry cloth, she clambered out of the tub of lukewarm water and dried herself off. Her handmaid came in with a set of fresh clothes and helped her dress. They proceeded to her chambers to address to her hair.

Drying it off, Riku sat down in front of the vanity mirrors, dresser laden with jewels and hair ornaments, and watched as the maid started curling her bangs and weaving a green ribbon in her darkish-red locks, tying it a the end and started adding pearl pins to hold the look. Starring at herself, Riku wouldn't have called herself beautiful or dainty as Risa was but she was more than the average peasant's daughter. Some suitors (quite a few mind you) told her that she had grace and skill in hands, but that was more of a masculine definition for her. Even in gowns and frills, ladies in circles would mention that she was prideful and handsome, with no true flare of feminism, unlike Risa.

Oh no, not dear Risa.

She was a true flower of the South, the beauty of the twins. Suitors came day and night, serenading and wooing the young princess, lavishing her with the attention. And Risa welcomed the spotlight. Her beauty was well cared for and her figure was slight and slim. She had the elegance and femininely charms. No man was unable to resist her galore.

Speaking of which, the betrothal contract surfaced to her memory. She should try and bring it about during the tea. And if that doesn't work, maybe asking some maids would help. After all, gossip and rumors tend to spread among the lower class.

Her maid fitted her into a corset and another jacket before powdering her face. Riku hastily disagreed with the rouge, putting on only the light dash of lip coloring and grabbed her fan. The princess heard the bell chime twice and hoisted her large skirts, quickly going down the hall toward the parlor (dismissing the maid as she went). Turning the corner, she walked as fast as her feet could carry her, it would be impolite to keep her hostess waiting. She passed many great doors, with copper hinges and heavy door knobs. The torches were unlit and sunlight poured through the glassless windows. Just as she was about to ascend a spiral staircase, Riku's sharp eyes caught sight of movement from within a room, the door left slightly ajar.

Normally, she would just go on her way, thinking that it was a maid or a butler, but the person inside knew to how to wield a sword, something which is uncommon for a working class to know. Light bounced off the polished blade and there was a steady, heavy breathing. Tea forgotten, Riku crept closer to the door, pushing it open, jus tso that she could freely move her head. Her dark toffee eyes swept across the room.

There were suits of armor lined up, each with a sword that their side and a shield in their left hand. Nearby were racks of arsenal, ranging from swords to spears to spiked clubs. Cross bows were hung above it, along with shuttles of arrows. It was probably the battle chamber; either that or the previous western lords had an eccentric taste for room décor. Her eyes continued to survey the room and found the second western prince, Daisuke, fighting fiercely with an invisible opponent. His steps were nimble and his strikes were light. Sweat ran down from his forehead and sliding down his nose and cheeks. He must have been practicing for quite a while now since the red-head prince had stripped himself down to his undergarment.

Riku continued to watch, amazed at how his muscles rippled at every bit. His eyes reflected great concentration and determination but his lips were drawn into a grim line. Leaning closer for a better look, she yelped very unlady-like when she suddenly fell forward, but catching herself before she planted her face into the ground. Daisuke turned around, broken of his sword practice, and immediately blushed as he stammered a greeting. "Ahh… Princess Riku! Are you alright?"

He went over to her as she dusted her skirt. "I'm fine, thank you Prince. If you don't mind me asking, why are you training alone? Wouldn't you prefer to have an actual partner?" she said, immediately adding a small smile for pleasantry.

"Well, I had a short spar earlier with Satoshi, but decided to train a bit longer." He said, pulling back on his shirt and set his sword into the sheath. "Usually, Dark and I duel, but he seemed to be occupied… Princess, if you don't mind me asking, have you been spending time with my brother? I rarely see you with Princess Risa or your mother…" he added cautiously.

Biting down on her lip in uncertainty, Riku cast her eyes away to the windows. Daisuke's eyes narrowed slightly, already knowing the answer but prodded anyway to see if she was also infatuated with his older brother. "Princess…?"

"Uh… I supposed that you could say so. But we're merely friends," she said, somewhat lying to him and herself. "After all, Risa is very much in love with him. I… Prince Daisuke?" Riku saw his hands tighten and his head bowed, bangs covering his eyes from her. Did she say something wrong to offend him?

"Is something the matter?" Riku placed a hand gently on his shoulder, startled as he looked up at her with glazed eyes. His body trembled as he heaved for a breath. "Yes, I'm fine." He said to her with a wavering smile.

The southern princess retraced her thoughts; carefully trying to find what she said affected him so. Her mouth formed a small 'oh' and her eyes softened, a sad emotion welling in her heart. How forgetful of her and for her mouth to run on carelessly like that… Rounding up her skirts behind her, she knelt before the prince. "Prince… Daisuke, you love Risa, don't you…?"

Daisuke made no sound, but stared right at her, confusion written in his ruby orbs. Riku's shoulder sagged as she received no response. Without knowing what to do, she reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. Gently rubbing her thumb on his cheek, she waited patiently for him to say something. She looked at him and whispered, "…Daisuke, you love her very much… but Risa, even though she thinks that she's in love with Prince Dark, I'm pretty sure that soon, she'll realize who truly loves her best. Even though at first sight, Risa is a shallow child, she has a true pure heart. And if you truly love her, then keep trying and never lose hope."

The red-head prince concentrated on her words, slowly accepting her words, putting it into his heart. His determination was renewed and he knew that he must finish what he had planned earlier.

Doubts skittered through his mind during his training, occasionally distracting him from the duel with the Western Prince. He was never the best at any militaristic form of art, but unlike his brother, his talent for beauty in painting was beyond comprehension. Dark had always been the one for dangerous adventures and swordplay, a natural warrior, whereas he was the opposite. He preferred the home life, with peace and quiet or enjoying sceneries in the lands of his father. He found the use of swords distasteful, nevertheless, it was a skill needed for survival and nobility status. He never wished to shed blood of another or to see someone's life end so painfully at his sword.

Daisuke knew that there was a slim possibility for him to defeat his brother in an official challenge. But he cannot give up either. He promised to himself that he would go to the extent of death if necessary to triumph over Dark.

The tiniest of smiles graced his lips as Daisuke stood up, tying his sword at his side. Riku remained on her knees, letting her hand drop back to her side. She stared up at him as he slipped on his jacket then looked down at her, a new glimmer in his eyes.

Presenting her one of his leather gloved hands, he lifted her from the cold brick ground. She blinked in bewilderment as he bent forward and placed a feathery kiss on her cheek, both blushing as he pulled away. "Thank you very much for your wisdom and your time, Princess Riku."

Her blush stained her cheeks and she curtsied. "You're very welcome."

Then the red-head suddenly asked, "Is it not time for tea?" Riku immediately blanched and started panicking. "Oh God, I forgot! Um, excuse me my Prince, I have to leave now." she picked up her skirts once more and half-ran out of the door. Daisuke looked on as she left and chuckled some. Perhaps he now understood why Dark chose to court that princess.

* * *

"Oh dear, I apologize for my daughter's lateness, Emiko." Queen Ayumi said, bowing her head. Risa was sitting next to her mother, daintily sipping her tea as the other guest, Lady Rosetta, nibbled on a crème puff made fresh from the kitchen. 

Queen Emiko brushed that aside with easiness. "Don't fret dear friend. We were all late once to everything. And I'm sure that she has been preoccupied with some very urgent business."

"Yes, but still, as guests, I cannot believe such preposterous tardiness. I shall have a nice chat with her after this." The mother of the twin princesses said firmly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Then I insist that you be gentle with her." Emiko drank from her cup and picked up a small buttered biscuit. Ayumi sighed and turned her attention to Rosetta, who was rearranging her skirts as she leant back into the soft velvet and swan-feather cushions.

Risa kept glancing at the door, waiting for her twin to come rushing in but always find it shut. Frowning, the younger twin placed her hands into her lap. "Do you worry, Princess?"

The young princess faced the speaker and found that the queen of the west has spoken to her. "Yes, but I'm sure that my sister will be here soon. She is very capable of handling herself." Risa said reassuringly with a smile.

"Ah, I have heard of her great skills of swordsmanship and your outstanding talent with instruments. Have you toured our castle these few days? We have remarkable gardens, especially with the labyrinth." Emiko told her.

"Yes, Prince Daisuke accompanied me around the gardens. You have beautiful plants and exotic flowers Queen Emiko. And the tapestries in the halls are magnificent! Do you happen to collect them?"

The queen laughed lightly. "A few are from very famous painters, but most of them are by my son."

"Prince Dark?" Risa's eyes shone with adoration. Such a gallant knight with a love for art!

"No, Dark? He has never been the one for painting." Emiko admonished. "It was Daisuke who drew painted them. His connection with nature's true splendor is impeccable."

"Is that so?" Risa said, slightly disappointed. Just then, her older sister came into the room, panting and pink in the face.

"I'm deeply sorry for my tardiness. I had some troubles during my previous engagement. Forgive me Queen Emiko, Mother, Lady Rosetta." Riku curtsied lowly and took her seat on the opposite side of Risa beside their mother. The maid poured her some jasmine tea into the china cup and handed her the saucer and cup. The older princess thanked her and drank quietly from it.

"Ah, since Dark's birthday is approaching and I am having the preparations underway. He's turning eighteen this year. My sons are growing up so quickly… you both would make such wonderful daughters once your mother agrees. And we're planning on advancing the date of the engagement announcement. Don't you say, Ayumi?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that Riku and Risa are very eager to be wed." Ayumi said teasingly, looking at her two daughters. Risa turned crimson and Riku's hand froze in mid air while putting down her cup.

Rosetta made a small sound of surprise. "A betrothal contract? My how wonderful! Maybe you would both consider of having a wedlock ceremony with Prince Krad and I on our wedding! It may be a bit hasty, but one's never too young to be married."

Emiko sighed dreamily. "I remember when I married my king. I was only sixteen, but many other ladies and queens before my age were married already."

The other queen agreed.

"Um… Mother, if you don't mind me asking…?" Risa started, jumping into the conversation, "Who exactly is our fiancée? There are two princes and it would be nice to know which one of us is tied to each other. Don't you agree, Riku?"

"I suppose…" Riku said nervously, her hands shaking as she put aside her saucer.

"Well, we're going to keep that a secret for now. But don't be down, they're your perfect match. The Emperor's High Priest foretold us before we arranged it."

"Oh." Risa's shoulder sagged. "Then a clue, Mother?"

"No, a secret shall remain a secret." Emiko inserted. "Anyway, you, go and get the head maid please. I would like to have a word with her. Oh and the cook as well! Someone got and get me the pages, the invitations must be sent out now. Send the all to the study. Well ladies, I hope to see you all at supper and until then, I bid you adieu." The northern queen exited the parlor, quickly followed by the southern queen, excusing herself to rest.

The three young ladies dispersed themselves, heading toward their own chambers until supper.

* * *

"I can't believe that they're still keeping it quiet! I just hope that I can marry Prince Dark, he's so refined and wonderful…" Risa clasped her hands together and fell onto Riku's bed in daze. 

"Is he…?" Riku said up to the ceiling as she combed her hair of snares. She changed her long heavy petticoats for a light over gown. "Oh of course he is! The most gentlemanly prince you can possibly find. And he wouldn't be a bad match. Wealthy, handsome and strong." The younger twin exclaimed and went on listing all wonderful points of the older prince.

"Say… Risa… what if you were intended for Prince Daisuke instead?" the older sister interrupted, all of a sudden remembering about the second prince and their small heart-to-heart exchange.

"Why, what in God's name are you talking about, Riku? Dark and I were meant to be! … After all, I love him, not Prince Daisuke. Although… thinking it back, he did tell me that he loved me this afternoon a few hours after breakfast. But I told him that I couldn't return his feelings. Maybe you could fill my place in his heart! He has his own very great traits, such as his love for art. Did you know? He painted most of the portraits and tapestries inside this castle! And both of you would be such a great match. Opposites of each other, just like Dark and I." Risa explained to her older sister cheerily.

"Opposites… huh." Riku mumbled. "I'm not sure that Daisuke and Dark agrees with you logic dear sister."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

She gave her younger twin a cover smile. "Nothing."

**

* * *

AN:** Good grief, it was high time that I updated this fanfic! I'm sorry for neglecting it so long. I planned out most of the chapters already, but it was hard to put it into succession. And of course, being me, I'm a lazy writer. I kept on think, 'I'll get it done tomorrow' and never got it finished. Sorry again. But I do hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. It was quite tedious to finish and the next few chapters will hopefully be out during August. Also, I've noticed some few errors in the later chapters. Dark and Daisuke are the princes of the NORTH whereas Satoshi and Krad are of the WEST! I'm too lazy to make the changes right now, but I'll get to it before I finish this story, for sure. Thanks again for your patience!

**Setsuna Hanajima:** Thanks and I'm glad that you've enjoyed it!

**BbB22:** Yup yup, hope you liked it!

**Heka:** Thank you! Sorry for the long wait.

**Lilangelarishi:** Hm, maybe Dark and Risa do go together, in certain aspects, but I really like Dark and Riku as a couple and sometimes, I lean toward Satoshi/Risa or Daisuke/Risa. But I can't really choose.

**Syukiyaki:** I'm very spiritual and superstitious so I believe in almost most things. And I doubt that there won't be anymore fight scenes between them, hopefully.

**Ivory Nightshade:** I'm happy to know that you're still very much into the story! And no neither will be baddies. They're both very good boys. Lol.

**Angel selphie666:** Thank you.

**Kittyblah:** Thanks!

**Dark-luver-forever:** thank you very much!

**Inu'sHardCoreBitchThatLovesDark:** I'm sorry, but school's not exactly easy these days. Plus, I'm trying to aim for the top 20 in rankings of my grade. So that means straight As and that's not easy to earn. But I hope that you like this.

**Osparrow:** -squeals- you're baaack! Omg, thank you for reviving my inspiration and motivation for the chapter!


	9. Act IX

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Act IX,

By Winterwing3000

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, come come Riku! The guests have gathered!" Risa said from the bed, urging her older twin to quickly finish her make up.

"Ah, almost done. Grab my fan will you, Risa?" Riku rushed around the room, fastening her earrings and taking out one of the plumes for her hair. She adjusted the aquamarine feather into her curls, which Risa had painstakingly done for her.

"Let's go, let's go! Oh, I can't wait." The twins headed out Riku's chambers and down the hall to the grand double helix staircase that lead to the masquerading room. Riku traveled down to the other stairs and counted slowly to ten, Risa doing the same at the opposite end.

_Three… two… one… now!_

They both stepped down the stone stairs carpeted with red. The butlers at the end of each side announced their descent.

"Elder princess of the South, Princess Riku."

"Princess of the South, Princess Risa."

As she came down, Riku could see the people swarmed at the bottom. Masses of pink, yellow, golds, silvers, greens and reds were everywhere. Suits were in black, white, and blue. She could see, by squinting, the crown prince, Krad in arm with his soon-to-be wife, Rosetta, dancing to the lively minuet.

An unruly flare of plum caught her attention at the end of the stairs.

Dark bowed at Riku, smirking slyly as he took her hand into his arm. She only stared at him in confusion. If he were here to escort her, then who…?

"Don't worry, Daisuke promised to get your sister and meet with us later at the dinner." Dark said reassuringly, but her nerves didn't ease up the slightest.

He whisked her into the crowds; soon they were circled by wealthy counts and dukes, with their respective wives at their sides. Some single duchesses and countess were there as well; eying the princess with a critical eye.

Riku resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Were they truly that desperate for the birthday prince? She took a glass of wine being served and took a small sip of the white fermented grape juice.

The lights caused the glass to sparkle, only to present to her a small crack at the rim, chipped.

Something bad was going to happen…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Risa smiled, somewhat disappointed on the inside as Daisuke led her through the throngs of people. She had expected Dark waiting for her, not him. But maybe… Dark was busy. After all, it was his birth anniversary, so many would be around him with felicitations. And she'll see him at dinner anyway. It wouldn't hurt to see what was happening around her.

And perhaps, she'll bump into Riku, who was probably all alone. Unless Prince Satoshi had taken her with him. He wasn't all that bad. Aside from a slightly creepiness which both brothers seemed to possess.

"Ah, Princess Risa!" some ladies came over to the princess, separating her with Daisuke as he backed away from the growing ring of women.

"My, your dress is simply beautiful, Princess."

"Your curls! Such shine! Do reveal your secrets."

As Risa engaged herself with the others, Daisuke watched her from a corner.

Soon… he fingered the sword at his side. Either he wins it all or loses everything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dinner came to a cease as Prince Krad tapped his knife against his goblet of red wine. He stood from his chair, Rosetta seated on his right, Satoshi on his left. "I propose a toast, to Prince Dark. May he have a happy and healthful year as his last." The silvery blond smirked at Dark, who sat at the head of the long table. His mother was at his right and Daisuke on his left.

The princesses sat on Daisuke's left. They followed suit. Dark did it somewhat grudgingly.

Tables around them raised their cups. "To Prince Dark!" Krad started.

"To Prince Dark!" everyone chorused.

"Thank you all." Dark drank to his healthy as did the others. "I hope that you had a hearty meal and continue to dance to your hearts' delight!"

Daisuke took a deep breath before standing up next to his brother. "Dark, now that everyone has presented to you their gifts; I would like to personally give you mine."

"Why don't we step out to the courtyard?" the red-head motioned to the balcony of the room, leading out of the dining hall.

Although he was unsure, Dark followed his younger brother nonetheless. Queen Emiko went along, Queen Ayumi and her two daughters went with, bringing along groups of guests. They all headed down the stairs and to the stony yard, surrounded by trees. The moon shone brightly tonight, clouds nowhere in view.

Dark stopped a few steps into the yard, but Daisuke went a tad further before turning around and drew his sword, pointing it right at Dark's neck.

"A duel is my gift."

This caused a great murmur to spread among the onlookers.

Dark was silent for a while but he soon chuckled. "Great joke, Daisuke. Now, why don't we head back inside?"

"I'm not joking. In fact, I'll make a wager with you."

It grew quiet as everyone listened. "If I win, you have to give up Princess Riku and court Princess Risa. And Princess Riku shall be my bride. However, should I lose you may do as you wish."

Gasps echoed.

Confused, Risa glanced over to her sister. Riku was stunned, what was Daisuke saying? Did he know about Dark and she? And why would he accept her as his bride? Wasn't he in love with Risa?

Why was this becoming to be even more confusing?

"You speak nonsense." The elder western prince drawled, but narrowed his red-tinted violet eyes.

"I disagree. It is unfair to both Princesses, for you to be courting one while playing seduction with the other."

Dark was thin lipped. How did Daisuke know…?

"Now, draw. The audience awaits, brother." Daisuke said, red eyes flashing. "And worry naught, I will defeat you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Risa dragged Riku out to the display hall, and released her sister's hand as if it were hot coal, refusing to turn around to face her older sister.

"Risa…" Riku reached out hopelessly.

"Don't touch me!" hands shaking at her sides, Risa glared at Riku with tearing eyes filled with anger.

"You told me! You told me that you weren't interested in Dark! That nothing was going on! So why? Why did you take him from me when you knew that I was interested in him! You! You had Prince Daisuke! Was he not enough?"

"I…!" the older twin started.

"NO! He was not! You became jealous and took him from me!" Risa hissed. "You wanted him for yourself and took him away. And… and… you, I despise you!"

"Risa!" Riku gaped at her sister's harsh words. "Listen to me, please! You don't understand!"

"Me?" Risa gave a haughty laugh. "I don't understand? I understand perfectly, Riku. You were afraid… afraid that I will be better than you once I become the crowned prince's wife, making me the queen of the Western empire. And if you should marry the second prince, you would not only have our Southern empire taken from you, but you will have no name here in the West."

"You think I wanted this to happen?" Riku said solemnly, eyes sober.

"Why not? You were always the better one, leaving me in your shadow. And just when I was about to be better than you, you take that chance from me." Risa pointed accusingly at her twin. "You were always praised for your diligence and willingness. You had solid traits admired by many. But what did I have? Nothing. When I wanted one thing from you, I never get it."

"That's not true, Risa. You know that that's not true." Her hands were limp at her sides. Riku looked sadly at her younger sibling.

"Ever since we were little, you were always there to help me. When I have trouble with my dress, you would come and tie the sash and button it up. When I mess up with my embroidery, you will point it out and sew it up right for me. You always were the more beautiful one, the one with more charisma and ageless wisdom. I envied you for those things, things which I never had.

"And I promise you. I had no intention of hurting you."

"Too late for that now, wouldn't you say?" Risa sneered, crossing her arms, head lifted defiantly.

"Yes. Maybe it was. But you have to know the truth. I never wanted to take Prince Dark away from you. It… it was all just made from a silly bet. He… wished to court me should I lose. And I did." Somewhat taken aback at her confession, Risa bit her lower lip. Riku was never the one to admit a defeat, even when she was knocked down to the ground and her sword tossed away from her. "I knew that I should have told you immediately. But I couldn't bring myself to do that. And that was selfish of me."

"You must realize… even though it was all play… I can't admit that I don't love him. Maybe, it was a fool's game to him but… I think I might have fallen in love with him." Riku said, looking down to the ground.

"Y-You couldn't have… you hate him!" Risa cried, sinking to her knees "You told me that! Why did you lie? Why sister?"

"I did. I swear to God, heaven forbid, but I did. And I'm sorry that I did." Riku closed her eyes in regret. "I hate to see you cry. You know that Risa. And you cry out of hurt. And I never wish to see you hurt, you know that. So I am sorry. Forgive me?"

"How? How can I after all this? All the lies and pain, are you trying to send me to an early grave? It is nearly impossible to forgive you, from the bottom of my heart, I give you these words." Risa said bitterly.

The thrum of pain vibrated in both of their hearts. Hearts of twins are connected, as are their minds and soul. They both felt each other's pain and sadness and they weighed heavily on Riku's shoulders.

Raising her eyes to the walls, Riku's darken caramels found a sheathed dagger hanging. Brining her hands to enclose the hilt she drew it from the leather case with a smooth metal scrapping sound. Risa looked up and gaped in shock as Riku faced her with the dangerous metal in hand.

"What…?" her twin… her sister was going to murder her!

The dagger was lifted into the air and stilled. Risa's light brown eyes closed in tight fear, body trembling.

But there was no blood, no wound, and no sword piercing flesh. Only a sound of sawing. Peering from underneath her lashes, the fallen twin choked back on a cry.

"Forgive me?" Riku pleaded softly, eyes closed, tears hanging on her lashes. "Let us forget this and return home. There is too much here that will eventually tear us apart. And I don't want that. You are my only sister and I never wished for ill will to befall upon either of us. So please… let's just go home?"

Sobbing in heartbreak, Risa clambered to her feet and threw her arms around her sister. She cried loudly as Riku cried with silent tears.

The dagger fell with a thud into the masses of copper-red locks. The aquamarine plume fell on top.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**  
**

**AN:** Oh ho! I'm back and I'm finally moving to the decline of this climatic chapter! Yes! Only… two more chapters to go! Yosh! And thanks for the reviews from **litenshiarishi, Inu'sHardCoreBitchThatLovesDark, Osparrow, Camille, TheFoxGirlKitsune, L.D **and** CrYsTaLxAnGeL**!


	10. Act X

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

A quick shout-out to my lovely **OSparrow-**chan! This chapter is a gift for your _Sweet Sixteen_Birthday! Hope you love it!

* * *

Act X,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The audience watched in awe as the two princes faced off with one another.

The second prince charged with a direct attack, quickly forcing the crown prince to take the defensive. They pushed back and forth, never relenting in every strike and advance they made. At times, Dark would retreat a few steps as Daisuke was bent on winning and at other times, Daisuke frowned as he was finding himself losing ground with Dark smirking with every par.

They locked in a deadlock, both refusing to back out first until it became a battle of strength pushing against each other. Finally, in his haste, Daisuke dragged his blade in a slashing motion, breaking the hold.

Dark lunged. Daisuke brought his sword up to block, trying his best not to step backwards. It was the easiest method of being pinned. He pressed on forward, attempting to push his older brother back instead.

But the plum-haired prince quickly stepped to the side while curving his blade downward, forcing Daisuke's sword to follow the semi-arch motion. He grinned, sweat slipping from his brow. "Is that all you have?" he said mockingly, watching as the large red eyes grew wide with shock before narrowing with furiousness.

He came at his brother without hesitation, almost too quick for the eye to follow. Dark's eyes widened by a hair's width and barely dodged the attack as he stumbled on his feet without his usual nimbleness and fell to the clammy ground. He felt the moss underneath his hands and the moisture of his perspiration soaking into his clothing. His dark purple hair slicked to his face.

The tip of Daisuke's sword landed between his neck and his shoulder. His younger sibling looked down upon him for the first time in years. However, it was not over just yet…

"Why do you hesitate, Daisuke? You were quite anxious to defeat me a few moments ago." Dark said, quirking a brow almost knowingly.

"I may have promised to defeat you, but I did not promise you death." The red-head's heart wavered the slightest, his inner compassion and natural habit against fighting creeping upon him slowly.

A fault, Dark thought as he grinned inwardly and made his strike.

The crowd was still as a loud 'clang' echoed in the grounds and the long saber whipped through the air before piercing the soft soil.

Daisuke was defenseless with his brother's sword against his jugular.

Emiko's eyes met with Ayumi's. Perhaps the time has come to tell and have no secrets.

* * *

The sun beams broke through her window, curtains drawn. Riku took the last of her dresses from the armoire and walked over to her bed, where her wooden truck was laid open.

Last night, she hardly received any sleep. After that confrontation with her younger twin, Riku could barely hold in her exhaustion. But they promised each other that they were leaving. They told their mother just early this morning before going back to pack.

Thought muddled her mind, countless of them.

Riku closed her trunk and looked around the room which she housed in the past few days. Although it was adorned with dark rich colors, it felt… melancholy. Picking up the thin shawl, she drew it over her shoulders and stepped aside as the servants bustled in and carried it out.

The large door closed behind her hollowly.

* * *

Dark entered the large hall and seated himself on the opposite side of his younger brother. He noticed the lack of the presence of the two Southern Princesses but chose not to be too hasty to satisfy his curiosity. Females tend to take longer in the mornings after all.

However, it was unusual for Riku to be so unpunctual. It wasn't like her to be so. And her sister even more. She was usually here before he was, always walking down with his younger brother.

Speaking of which, Dark threw a glance at Daisuke, noting that he also knew that the girls were missing. It seemed that his sibling held no more hostile action against him, especially after last night's display. Although, he was slightly confused as to why Daisuke felt threatened to his courting of Riku. Did his brother like Riku…? No, couldn't be. Dark could tell that he was deeply infatuated with the other princess. Then—"Mother, are Princess Riku and Princess Risa ill? Should I have a maid sent up with their breakfast?" Daisuke said, genuine concern written on his face.

Emiko looked almost surprised from his question. "Whatever do you mean, Daisuke? They are packing currently. Their carriage departs as soon as they are finished. I've sent a man to tell the cook to pack some food for their journey home."

"Packing? Did you not say that they were staying for two weeks? It has barely been a week!" Daisuke said in disbelief.

"Yes, well," Queen Ayumi interrupted, "My daughters tend to get homesick quite easily. And Riku has been feeling under the weather. If you like, they are most likely still awaiting to enter their carriage. They've just left their rooms."

Their mother was about to give another input when they left the grand dining hall as she opened her mouth.

Daisuke and Dark hurried to the front gates and saw the twins waiting patiently as the servants loaded their carriage. "Princess Riku! Princess Risa!" Daisuke shouted as they were near.

The princesses turned around, one with surprise the other with an air of avoidance. Risa greeted them as they came to. "Prince Dark, Prince Daisuke. Should you both not be at breakfast?"

"Your Queen has informed us of your leave. Is it true?" Daisuke asked, hoping it was not.

"Yes. Riku has been homesick lately and wishes to return home. And there are certain duties which are waiting for our return." Risa offered for an excuse, noticing the quick look of sadness washing ashore on the princes' face. She saw Dark walked a bit over to her older sister, leaving her with the younger prince.

"You are leaving then?" the violet-haired man said. His dark eyes said something different, almost accusingly at her.

"As you have heard Risa, I have been ill for home." Riku told him, wishing to look away from the heat of his stare.Dark looked at Riku thoroughly, searchingly. He was somewhat astounded as he noticed her hair, now hanging just short of her shoulder. "Riku…"

The addressed princess squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, suppressing the blood rushing up to her cheeks.

"What?" she turned her head and saw what he was looking at. She grasped at a lock of her coppery hair, which Risa had personally helped her trim this morning. "Oh, this. Well, I just thought that perhaps a change was necessary."

"Hm…" Dark stared, taking in her new look while Daisuke kept his gaze on the younger twin. His ruby eyes glimmered with longing and disappointment, but force a smile nonetheless. "I'm sorry to hear that you have to depart at such short notice, Princess Risa. But you're welcomed to return any time."

"Thank you." Risa held his gaze for a few moments before looking away, turning her attention to her sister and her love.

"Riku…" she called. "The coach is waiting."

"Yes." Riku nodded, now fully looking at the two princes. "We must leave now. Thank you for your hospitality, my princes." She curtsied. The brothers turned to the other princesses. Daisuke stepped up to her and kissed her hand. "It was our pleasure."

Risa looked hopefully to Dark, watching as he approached her. "I hope that you had a wonderful time here at our Kingdom, princess." He said charmingly, kissing her hand as his brother did. She retracted it with a blush gracing her cheeks. "I did, thank you Prince Dark."

* * *

"You may leave." Risa said curtly to her maid, sitting herself on her large mattress. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes and stretched out her senses, looking with her mind's eye at her familiar surroundings. It had only been a few hours back here and she was perfectly accommodated with her room.

Pulling herself to her feet, Risa walked to her dresser and gazed lovingly at the trinkets and boxes lined on it. Each held certain symbolic meaning. Others were gifts from her suitors. And a few were from her sister during her birthdays.

A small soft smile drew on her face as she remembered of her youth. Things then were not as complicated or stressed. Now, too many things occupied her mind. Especially her sister. Her beloved sister, her twin.

Riku… Risa noticed during their carriage ride home, her older sibling was constantly either looking down at her hands at her lap or out the pane-less windows. Sometimes, when she asked Riku a question or tried to strike up a conversation, Riku's eyes seemed distant, almost day dreamingly. As if she never was there in the first place.

She pulled out her ribbons and ornaments from her hair. Her dark tresses tumbled down. Picking up her horse-hair brush, she slowly pulled the comb down from her crown to the hair drawn over her shoulder. It came down smoothly.

The princes… Dark and Daisuke.

One she loved, the other loved her. The former her sister loved, the latter she thought her sister loved.

She knew that she was deeply in love with Dark. And she knew that her sister had feelings for him as well. But… did they both love him as much? Or did she love him more than Riku? Or were Riku's feelings stronger than hers?

It was noted that Risa hadn't spent as much time as she had desired with Prince Dark, unlike Riku, who probably passed most of her days with he. Her days were spent with Prince Daisuke…

Prince Daisuke, the man who had confronted her with his feelings. The feelings, which she declined to return as she simply waited on another. Perhaps… she was inconsiderate of him, but truly, she could not turn her heart away just because of his proclamation! She was flattered deeply though she thought best for her sister to have such a man who could love a woman so easily and be such a devotee to.

However, the fact still lied in front of her. Whose feelings were stronger? Hers or Riku's?

She did not doubt the immeasurable love she felt for the prince. But she did not know of Riku's feelings. Were they rooted so deep which even she could not comprehend? Or were they brief, shallow so that they'll pass soon?

How has this all started to be so simple turn out to be so complicated?

She was supposed to be courted and then happily married to Dark as she and her sister shared a wedding, Riku being married to Daisuke. They would both rule the West and South hand in hand, prospering and keeping peace. They would have children, a boy and a girl each, and they would share play-dates at both kingdoms. And slowly, they would grow old, leaving behind a great history of accomplishments and watch as their children grew beautifully. Watch as the children succeed their rightful place as heirs to the kingdoms and have their own seeds, giving them many grandchildren.

But now, time has halted and left everything in a mess, waiting for it to be fixed before it restarted.

Risa replaced her brush on her dresser. Maybe she ought to have a small talk with her sister.

* * *

"You've no doubt are wondering as to why I called for you, do you my sons?" Emiko smiled mysteriously as the two princes entered the library.

"Mother, if it is another game to find us suitable wives, I suggest you should cut back now." Dark said dryly.

"No, I would never do that, especially with Ayumi over here. But to the real matters at hand. The scroll in front of you. Pick it up and read it." She commanded, leaning back comfortably into her finely embroidered seat. Queen Ayumi watched on next to her.

Daisuke looked over questioningly at his older brother who shrugged and picked it up from the table as told. He unrolled it and read it silently, eyes widening after a few moments. The red head, intrigued by Dark's reaction, peered over his shoulder and skimmed it carefully before dropping his shoulders in shock.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this?" Daisuke asked after snapping out of his daze.

"You do not understand? Oh my, was it written in such a horrible hand? I knew that we should have gotten a true scribe from the Empire to write for us than that silly old man that Father trusted so much." The queen tsked.

"No, he meant as in the scroll itself. You don't mean to tell us that this was for us are you? As in a betrothal contract." The plum haired prince stared at his mother, eyes sharper with a slight tint of red.

Sighing, the dark haired queen closed her eyes. Her lips recited a dialogue which was spoken between Ayumi and her. "Yes, it is a betrothal contract. It was written almost immediately after Queen Ayumi had given birth to the twins. We decided that it would be best if our kingdoms would continue with lines of strong and pure royal blood. Your father was of a foreign land and of course, your grandfather, the stubborn man, would not crown him as king. His blood was not pure and could not to be said of royalty. Therefore, the king offered to my kingdom a choice. Either we unite with the Southern kingdom or the Eastern kingdom."

"Do not think lightly of your mother's decision, my princes. She has given much thought." Ayumi said as her friend rested. "It was decided to bring together the South and the North. My daughters are to be your brides, the queens of your kingdoms. It was not only because they were twins and both were girls, but also because of your compatibility. We had the High Priest read your stars. If you were to be wed to the Princess of the East, disaster will befall."

"I see. When were we going to be told?" Daisuke inquired, his hands by his side as he walked to the side of the seat where Emiko sat.

"It would have been earlier of both of you hadn't been busy. And now… will you fulfill the written pact?"

The brothers gave no response.

"I've seen the way you both acted toward the two young princesses these past few days. Not to mention the way you've both been without them…" the queen of the princes smiled gently. "Even with them gone, you both dearly miss their presence, do you not? Then why do you hesitate? What is there to hold you back?"

"But Mother the con-!" Daisuke started, but froze when Emiko interrupted her son.

"If you truly love them, you would go despite what is written before hand. That is the true meaning of love. Unless what I've seen are false and was merely a time of careless fun."

"You speak true Mother. But isn't that against what you have learned us?" Dark asked seriously. "A contract is a sacred bond which is written with the eyes of all that is holy. Those who are bound to it are to uphold it with the utmost importance and respect, regardless of what they wish."

"You are right." Emiko picked up the scroll and walked to the fire roaring in the fire place. Daisuke and Dark watched on as their mother took one last look at it and sighed. The next moment, the paper was no longer in her hand but was burning, slowly curling from the heat and blackened.

"My Queen!" the maid cried, hurrying over in hopes to save the contract. Emiko held out her hand. "It is alright."

She turned to her sons. "Now, no more is there a contract to hold you back from choosing the one you desire. It is no longer for you two to 'hold it as your highest regard'. The princesses are at home, in the Southern Kingdom and are waiting. Isn't that right, Ayumi?"

Smiling softly, the Queen of the South nodded. "Yes. No longer to do you have to fight. Because now, all you have to do is ask them for their answer."

The brothers exchanged a look and determination shone brightly in their eyes. "Thank you mother." Dark said humbly, bowing before dashing off and out the door of the study. Daisuke followed suit but kissed his mother farewell before running after his older sibling.

A grin crept on Emiko's lips as a small evil cackle escaped her lips. "Ohohoho! I'm going to have so many grandchildren now!"

Ayumi just shook her head at her friend.

* * *

"Riku? Are you here?" Risa poked in her head and peered around the room, searching for her twin. "Yes, come in."

She stepped into her sister's chamber, leaving the door slightly ajar for the maid to leave. She found her sister sitting on her bed, knees folded underneath her with a book spread open on her lap. It was a book which she didn't recognize so it did not come from their archives, she knew that much.

"Did I disturb your read?" she asked, settling herself on the mattress, directly across from Riku.

Riku shook her head, her shortened hair brushing against her cheeks. "No, I just started it. And I've more than enough time to read. Is there something which you wished to speak to me of?"

The younger princess hesitated and reached to her sister's lap, lifting the book from its nest and closed it with a quiet 'thud'. She placed it aside. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the title. "The Western Kingdom, A History".

"… Have you been feeling ill lately, sister?" Risa asked.

"Hmm? No, why do you ask? Do I look pale?" Riku's brows furrowed as she moved to get up to look at her mirror. Risa grabbed her wrist and kept her sitting.

"No, it isn't that. It's just that… you've been unlike yourself since we've returned. Even during our ride back, you've been so."

"I… I suppose I'm just tired."

"… Please, Riku. Don't lie to me. I'm not here to point my anger at you. I… have been thinking things over since our return. I realized… that there were many things which could have been settled and went smoother if I weren't as blind and ignorant of my surroundings. Maybe I was blinded by love, infatuation, obsession, or naivety, unable to see who I could have truly chosen to love.

"No. You were only devoted to your feelings for him. There is no wrong in that. I'm the one at fault. I don't understand, but somehow… I did start to love him. But your claim on him was before mine and I had no right to take him from you." Riku said apologetically.

"But you did not love Prince Daisuke, did you Riku? And you would not have been happily married when I would have. Even if I were married to Dark, making me a happy woman, you would be unhappy with your marriage to Daisuke. I think… that all four of us would have been unhappy if things were to turn out that way.

"I knew that Prince Daisuke love me. He told me so once. But I chose Dark over him. Isn't that just silly, sister? To deny another's happiness for my own? I thought it was. And… I think I've hurt Daisuke more than I hurt myself. So… I think I'll step back and take a better look."

"But then, what of Prince Dark?" Riku asked, puzzled. "You said you will be happiest with him. Do you wish not to have your own happiness? Because it really doesn't matter to me, to be happily married or not. Marriage has always been a battle of politics. Not many married of love and happiness."

"To me, it doesn't really matter who Dark chooses now. Because I just want the both of you to be happy. Both of you about very important to me, Riku. If he chooses you, I'll be happy. And I'm sure that he will."

"But what if-!" Riku said, startled at her sister's sudden change in behavior.

"If he does choose me… will you be happy for me, Riku?" Risa asked with round eyes,

A knock interrupted their conversation. Riku turned to her door. "You may enter."

A maid slipped through the small opening of the large door. She curtsied and addressed the sisters. "Princess Riku, Princess Risa, I'm here to inform you of the arrivals of the Western Princes. They are waiting in the Great Hall."

Startled, Risa and Riku exchanged a look.

* * *

**AN:** Hoho, one more chapter and I'm done! I'm planning to reedit all of the chapters before I write the last chapter. Yup, thanks for reading and review please!

The big question from the last chapter (DID RIKU CUT HER HAIR?!) has been solved. The main clue was the last two sentences of the chapter. "Aquamarine plume" is basically the feather attached to Riku's hair for the night. And she has darker hair than Risa… though not by much. Hmmm….

Thank you to **Liltenshiarishi, TheFoxGirlKitsune, ABC, swirl-ed, ****Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesDark, hardy4ever, **and **OSparrow** (my lovely! I missed you much! Happy VERY Be-lated birthday! I hope you enjoy my gift!)


	11. Act XI

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own, which includes all the characters from DN Angel.

* * *

Act XI,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Dark and Daisuke stood in the Great Hall, having led here by a servant. A maid had gone to fetch the princesses.

Dark stood coolly by the stone walls, decorated with large golden framed portraits of previous rulers and members of the royal family. Underneath his calm exterior, he was a nervous wreck. But he had to keep focused on the task at hand. He needed some sort of confirmation, something solid to keep his confidence in the thought that Riku… that Riku… somehow loved him. He was intrigued with the girl, he truly was.

She had ignited a dull flame in his mind, the fire of close companionship and desire. Riku wasn't the ordinary princess, not overly lavished and pampered but the luxuries of her birth. She stood out among the rest with her brazen participation in manly activities and her outspoken attitude while around him. She wasn't restrained by the thoughts of others and did not act like a damsel, though that thought itself would certainly make things a little easier for him to court her properly. Riku was independent and strong headed, it clashed with his personality but he liked that. The thrill in the playing with a fire so dangerous always left him want for more.

Now, he's just hoping that Riku thought so as well.

Daisuke, on the other hand, was pacing endlessly. Countless questions burned themselves into his head. Was this the right thing to do? What if Risa refused him again? Should they tell the Princesses about the betrothal contract from before their birth? What if Risa chose Dark? Would Dark refuse Risa and remain faithful to Riku? Or would all be hopeless and only catastrophe would ensue? He was sure that the sisters had seen the duel between Dark and he, therefore they heard his declaration. The entire crowd had, and the Princesses were close by.

He had taken Riku's advice. He had challenged his brother, for the sake of securing his claim to Risa. It was a serious matter and he was wondering if Risa even took him seriously now. She was actually one of the first girls that he had been interested in for a long while now. He was not so open with the girls and tended to be shyer around them. But when he saw her at the dance ball that night, even behind her mask, he felt something pulling him to her. She had a gravitational force that drew him in automatically.

It wasn't entirely her appearance. She had an air of kindness, of naivety, of serenity. Something he saw as his duty to keep safe. Her purity and her innocence were like an iris, white and in bloom. She was a flighty creature, but held value for everything she had. Nothing she took for granted. She was selfless and was willingly giving. She was stubborn in her own ways too. She had an inner understanding of the things surrounding her.

A servant scurried into the Great Hall. He bowed lowly. "My Lords, if you would follow me please? Our Highnesses are waiting for you in the Majesty's Study."

The brothers turned to look at one another. It was time to face their fate.

"Lead the way." Dark said.

* * *

In the study, Risa was up on her feet, pacing maddeningly around the carpeted space. Her hands were a nervous fit, fumbling from her the laces on her elbows to the ribbons in her hair to the tucks of her skirt and back again. She spoke lowly to herself, murmuring about her hair; about her being unprepared, about whether if she'll be presentable to her guests.

Her mumbling went unheard by Riku. She sat stiffly and anxiously in a reclining one-armed sofa, staring at the floor. Her eyes were trained at the diamond pattern of the carpeting with such intensity that holes could've been burned into the floor piece. Why were they here?

The question remained unanswered as a knock startled the twins out of their own worlds. "Princess Riku, Princess Risa, the guests have arrived." The servant announced from the outside.

Immediately Risa straightened up and went to answer the door with an eager foot. Riku stood up herself, arms limp at her side but her head was held up levelly. As soon as the door opened, Risa took her place left of Riku. Dark and Daisuke filed into the room, followed by the servant.

The princes stepped up to the twins. Dark went ahead of Daisuke to Risa. "Princess Risa." He said enchantingly, taking her offered hand and placed a feathery kiss on her gloved hand. Risa blushed lightly. "It is good to see you Prince Dark."

Daisuke walked to Riku, giving her a small smile. The older twin gave him a strained one in return and lifted her hand. He pressed his lips against her backhand. He noticed that her eyes were tired and but focused. Before he could say anything to her, Dark had already come over and gave him a pointed look. Hastily, the red head went to greet the younger princess, leaving the older siblings to themselves.

The plum-hair prince stared silently at the Southern princess. She stared right back at him, but gave him her hand out of mannerism. "Prince Dark, how have you fair?" she asked.

He grasped her hand, bringing it closer to his lips, but left a hair's breath between them. His eyes did not stray from hers as he answered. "I've been… well. And yourself, princess?"

Riku slipped her hand from his grip, but did not succeed. "It would be courteous to answer a question, milady." He smirked.

She resisted making a noise in the back of her throat. "Quite well, now please, release my hand." she hissed as an afterthought.

He released it, but with some reluctance. Clearing his throat, he stepped back to face the sisters together. "My brother and I would like to speak privately with their Highnesses."

"Of course." Risa bid the man serf out of the room.

Breathing in deeply, Daisuke gave his brother a glance. "Please, have a seat." Riku gestured politely, seating herself next to Risa on the sofa she previously sat.

As the gentlemen seated themselves, the younger twin tried not to fidget with bubbling excitement. Even though they had left the Western kingdom for barely a day, Risa was sure that something wonderful was to come with the arrival of the Western Princes.

"What reasons have you sought us for, Princes of the West?" Risa said, folding her hands on her lap demurely. "Has our mother fallen ill? Or do you bear grave news?"

Dark smiled charmingly. "I assure you that Queen Ayumi is of splendid health and that there are no grave situations that have befallen our kingdom. However, if we are uninvited, we shall escort ourselves to the Great Halls immediately."

Risa flushed and stammered slightly. "A-Ah, no, do stay. Riku and I are honored to have our previous hosts with us. It was just unexpected. It would be unsightly if we were to turn you both out at such a time. Isn't that right, sister?"

"Yes. Please, rest yourselves for as long as you like." Riku answered after a moment of hesitance. "However, you both wished to have a private audience with us and…"

"U-Um, yes. Regarding that. Well, Dark and I were informed of something that we believed Princess Riku and Princess Risa ought to be notified of because it also concerned the both of you." Daisuke started. "At your births, there was a contract that our mother had called to be written."

"A contract?" Riku said curiously. Somehow, this doesn't seem well. A contract that concerned them? Related to the Western Kingdom?

"Yes. A betrothal contract to be precise." Dark replied.

The reactions from the twins were almost in unison. Risa gasped, covering her mouth while she did so, and Riku's eyes widened with her mouth slightly agape.

"Are you certain?" Risa recovered from her shock, mind gears now turning rapidly. Contract. Betrothal. Both of them. But with who? Dark and she? Daisuke and she? Or Riku and Dark?

"Quite certain, Princess Risa." Daisuke told her in a somber tone.

"Then," Riku stared straight at the two males, "I may assume that either one of you has read it, correct?"

"We have, yes. And that is what Dark and I are here to speak to the both of you about. Apparently, it was drawn up at the time of your births. And both our mother and Queen Ayumi had consented to having us betrothed in order to unite our kingdoms and form an unbreakable alliance between the West and the South. I will inherit the title King of the South through the marriage and Dark will take his rightful place as heir to the West."

"Do you know the arrangement of the betrothals?" The younger twin tilted her head to her left.

The red headed prince faltered before replying. "It was said that Dark was to wed Princess Risa, and I Princess Riku."

Risa clasped her hands, a large smile formed on her lips. Riku turned her head sharply to stare at her younger sister, whose pale brown eyes shinned brilliantly at the news. Something bubbled sickly within her chest and a pit grew in her stomach.

This… this couldn't be happening… why was she feeling like this? This wasn't supposed to be shocking. No, she… didn't care if she were to be married off for the sake of politics. She was going to help unite the two lands together. But…

With Daisuke.

Not Dark.

Daisuke.

Risa… was betrothed to Dark. She was… the new Queen of the West.

"However…" Daisuke paused, unsure of how to continue.

"However…?" Risa prompted, suddenly feeling a dread wash upon her hopes.

"Our mother decided to permanently destroy the contract, so we are no longer bound to the words that were written to dictate our futures." Dark finished, gazing directly at Riku, not even noticing Risa's change in facial expression.

Risa's heart and hope shattered. She felt her heart crumble at his words, even worse when he did not look apologetically at her but her sister instead. He was looking at Riku. But why? Was he not upset that he was no longer engaged to her?! She… she loved him more than Riku could possibly have. She was in love with him the longest! And she was sure that he had mutual feelings in return…

Riku on the other hand was at lost. Half of her was happy, relieved that there was no such contract in existence any longer. The other half was tormented with feelings of sadness, pain, and struggle. Even though she knew that Risa said she would be happy if Dark chose her over Risa, Riku also knew that somewhere in Risa's heart, she was going to be devastated by the result of it. Such was the way in love. No one can truly give up their love for a person and say that they'll be happy with the ending. She didn't want her sister to be saddened; Riku wanted Risa to be happy. She just couldn't take something… no some_one_ so important to her twin and make herself happy. It would be selfish of her to do that.

"Princess Riku?" Riku's maid entered the study. "The evening meal is served. Places are set for Prince Dark and Prince Daisuke as well."

The older twin nodded stiffly. "Thank you. Please show the princes to the washing room. I'm sure that they'll like to freshen up before dining."

"Yes milady." The maid curtsied. "My Lords?"

Riku stood up and addressed the two foreigners. "My Princes, please allow my maid to escort you to clean yourselves. She'll lead you to the Dining Hall as soon as you're done."

The brothers rose to their feet, Risa following suit. "Then, we shall see you Princesses in a little bit. I hope to discuss this further after our meal, if there is no trouble." Dark said, bowing slightly.

"I shan't be present." Riku said, looking to the side. "I am feeling a bit under the weather ever since my return and would like to rest for the night. Risa shall inform me of what will be discussed."

Risa looked perplexed. "Riku, I didn't realize that you were so seriously ill. Should I send for a healer or the apothecary?"

The older princess shook her head. "No, I shall be fine after a night's rest."

"It would be best if you were looked over by a healer, Princess. We certainly wouldn't want you to become sickly." Daisuke urged. Dark remained silent, lips pursed.

"Thank you for your concern, Prince Daisuke. But I shall be in good health by the sun's greeting."

She turned to the maid. "Please, send my meal to my room. I shall dine there for the night. My Princes, Risa, good night."

"Ah, Riku…" Risa trailed off as Riku quickly left the room and didn't look back.

An uncomfortable silence lowered into the room until Risa faced her guests. "Then I suppose I shall see you both in the Dining Hall in a few minutes, my Princes."

* * *

Dark wandered the nightly halls, lit dimly by iron torches. He had not seen a ghost of Riku ever since dinner started.

"M-My Lord! How may this lowly one be of service?" the maid stuttered, nearly dropping the basket of fresh linen just collected from the racks.

He gave her a growing grin. "I would like to ask for the directions to Princess Riku's chamber, if you may."

The servant girl stood up straightly, observing the prince with a keen eye. Her training from the headmistress of the castle-hold snapped quickly into place. "I mean no disrespect, my Lord, but what business may the Lord have with her Ladyship? Especially at such hours."

"I intend to bring the Princess some remedy from the West. I heard she has been under the weather lately." He said convincingly, waiting for the information.

"This lowly one would be more than happy to deliver the Lord's kindness to her Ladyship. He needs not make the trip at such a time at night." She said briskly, relinquishing the two handled basket underneath one of her arms.

"Ah, but I must also speak with the Princess of certain affairs. Quite urgent and they cannot be placed back a moment longer, I'm afraid." He said, a hint of seriousness edging into his voice.

Hesitating, the maid decided whether to disclose such private information or not. She would surely be scolded and perhaps removed from her position in the castle if something terrible were to happen to the heir of the throne. And there weren't any good factors in telling the prince, none at all.

However, if nothing went wrong, then she would be left alone and perhaps, there could be little harm in telling him.

"Very well, my Lord. Follow the hall until you chance upon the stairs to your left. Her Ladyship's room is just at the top of the flight. I must warn you however, my Lordship, despite my lowly station, that I shan't be kind should I catch wind of misbehavior by the coming morn." Dark chuckled inwardly at the younger girl's warning to him and promised genuinely that no such things will reach her ears.

"Thank you very much so." Dark murmured, kissing her hand before slipping into the shadows of the corridors. The maid sighed, holding her hand to her chest and shook her head. Hopefully nothing will come to pass.

* * *

Riku sat wide awake by her window upon many cushions, eyes staring out into the white night. The stars were bright to-night and the moon floated behind them. All was quiet, undisturbed and sleeping.

Her mind had been bothered ever since the princes arrived. Now, it was even more so with the newest tidbit about the contract. So the contract was no longer. But that did not end the feelings between the four of them. It only released the limitation of their love, which will soon prove to be a bigger problem. She could feel it, something bad will happen now that they can choose who they desire to wed.

She wasn't happy at the thought of the contract, nor was she ecstatic of the thought to choose anyone she desired. She only, truly, desired one. Only Dark. But she cannot at the same time. Her selflessness made it impossible for her to possibly be happy in the future. Risa had the rights to marry Dark, not she. She was the third wheel. She wormed her way between them unconsciously, and her payment was to let Risa have him.

Then again, Dark… might not choose her twin sister. What then? Surely Risa would be broken-hearted and scorn her for the rest of her life as another's queen. That was something which Riku cannot live with. Her connection with Risa was deeper than blood. It transcended all forms humanely possible because their friendship was one of the most important things Riku valued in her entire life.

"_If he does choose me… will you be happy for me, Riku?"_

Riku suppressed the shiver that crept up her spin as she heard the innocent question from her younger twin. What was her answer?

At first, she thought that she could willingly say yes without aching inside. But now, now she had no answer. Would she be able to disregard her own feelings and lie through her teeth and say yes? Or would she deny her sister's feelings and tell her no in order to have her own happiness? And watch naïve Risa live an unhappy life?

Drawing her knees close to her chest, the princess buried her head into them, wrapping her arms about her frame. Everything she said and thought were so hypocritical. Sniffling, Riku squeezed her eyes tightly to cease the tears from forming. Could she not live up to her word just for the sake of something she used to reject so strongly?

A quiet sob escaped her lips, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

A gentle knock penetrated her thoughts. She cleared her throat and permitted entrance to the person at her door. Perhaps Risa?

The door opened slowly, heavily and made little sound. A shade slide into her room, tall and dark. It was not a maid. Or Risa. A man-servant?

"What is it?" she asked, eyes adjusting to the darkness of her room. The only light from the moon only covered the floor not too far from her.

"Riku." Came the simple greeting. Riku froze up, suddenly standing. That voice. She knew that voice.

"What are you doing in here?" she found herself sounding too astonished at his appearance.

"I came to see you." Dark said, walking into the moonlight.

* * *

Risa smiled to her reflection and started to her bed, almost slipping into her covers when she heard two maids out in the hallway giggling and chatting lightly. She brushed it aside, maids were always gossiping since they have nothing better to do once dinner was served. She settled into her covers, letting a content sigh escape her lips.

Prince Dark was here, so she wouldn't have to worry anymore about the destroyed contract. Closing her eyes, she started drifting to slumber.

"Can you possibly believe such a thing? Prince Dark loving Princess Riku?" the first maid giggled shrilly.

"Of course! They're such a lovely pair, it was destined by the spirits and the stars!" the second said, swooning in her words. "But are you sure? Was it not Prince Daisuke who asked you?"

Immediately, Risa's eyes opened wide. What?!

"I'm quite sure. There is no other prince like he to be so openly affectionate with women." The first sighed. "I would have stared into his eyes all day if he only remained by my side."

"Abigail! You shouldn't speak in such a way! We're born in the house of servants, you cannot fantasize of such things!" the second scolded.

"I know, I know. But I can't help it…" the rest of the conversation faded away as the two went further down the hallway.

What was going on? Dark… Riku. No, it can't be true. Riku told her… Riku told her… This can't be! Riku told her nothing, no answer to her question. But Dark… she could trust Dark. Right…?

Bolting out of her bed, she dashed to her chamber door, feet bare and shoulders exposed, not bothering to be discrete. Risa panted lightly as she ran through the corridors in her nightgown.

It's not true. It's not true. It's all lies. Lies. Not truths. Dark loves her. Not Riku. Risa. Dark loves Risa.

A stinging sensation reached her eyes, a lump formed in the back of her throat. She coughed as her tears spilled down her cheeks. She had to find him. She had to find him to know the truth. Before he reaches Riku's room, she has to know.

Gasping with sobs, Risa cried out as she tripped, falling onto the ground. She made no move to get up, remaining fallen on the cold stone floor. Sobs wracked her body as she cried, her supposed to have mended heart breaking slowly once more.

Daisuke startled, looked away from the scenery of the back courtyard and to the princess crying in distress on the hallway. He had been standing by the pane-less window in the stone wall, staring at the garden being filled with the moonshine and the twinkling of the stars. It was serene and peaceful.

The young woman was sprawled out, weeping as if her soul was lost. Hastily, he walked over to her, bending down to his knees. Concern riddled his face as Daisuke placed a hopefully calming hand on her bare shoulder. "Princess Risa?"

He felt her muscles bunched up underneath his fingers, her sobs ceasing. Slowly, Risa lifted her head, her downy-brown eyes shimmering from tears. Daisuke felt his heart jump to his throat at the sight of her tears.

Suddenly, Risa threw herself at Daisuke, startling him. Her arms were wrapped about his middle, her head buried in his chest. Her body started trembling more as she cried once more.

Daisuke remained on his haunches, unmoving and confused. What was she doing out in the corridors this late at night? And what caused her to be so sorrowful?

She started crying, "Tell me it's not true. Please…" Daisuke was even more confused now until she muttered, "Dark can't love Riku… It's not possible…"

The prince froze at the name of his brother. So it was Dark, he should have known. Frowning, the prince did not move from his position. He just sat there thinking and wondering, the crying princess in his arms.

Silence hung between them, only sobs ceasing echoed the corridor.

Sighing from the weariness, Risa leaned limply against Daisuke. Her eyes were swollen red, her cheeks smeared with dried tears. The words echoed hauntingly in her mind.

"Why can't you love me instead?"

She stiffened completely when she heard the words roll off of Daisuke's tongue. Turning her head to look upward, she saw his sympathetic red eyes looking down at her. A grim smile lasted on his lips. "If it hurts you so much to love my brother, would it no be better to love me?"

Biting down on her trembling lip, Risa ducked her head into the safety of his chest. She could hear his heart beat, slow and gentle. He was not anxious then. She was at a loss for words. She had promised to herself and told Riku that she would take a broader view of the situation at hand. Yet, her heart selfishly denied those claims and told her mind to follow her desires. Happiness was achieved through the completion of one's desires.

But her mind spun and raced. Dark stood close, very close to her. But at the same time, he was so far away. Physically she may have him by her but emotionally and mentally, she wasn't as sure. Daisuke was opposite of Dark, they were apart yes. But his closeness to her lingered. His impression could be seen.

One she loved. The other she… she…

"I-I… Prince Daisuke…" she tried to form the nonexistent words from her mind, but continued to stumble. He placed a finger on her lips, quieting her. "It's alright. I can wait." He smiled sincerely.

Stunned by his words once more, she did not realize that his lips were pressed against hers softly until he pulled away, just as she began to savor the new feeling pooling in her stomach.

Risa felt her cheeks become heated, shyness suddenly taking over her. Daisuke himself was lightly blushing and tried to stand up. He was stopped as Risa timidly held onto the sleeves of his shirt.

"…Don't go." She whispered, still dazed by the kiss and filled with a blooming emotion. She placed her head against his chest, ear pressed to the area where his heart was located. Her hands had a loosened grip on his shirt sleeves.

Daisuke looked down at her gently. "I won't."

* * *

"You can't be in here!" she hissed, somewhat irritated by his lack of manners. And people said he was a gentleman!

"I needed to see you." he stressed his words by stepping closer to her. Hastily, she took a step back.

"No! Leave immediately! I will call the guards if you don't!"

"Riku." He spoke her name in such a stern tone that she trembled noticeably. "No, leave. If a maid sees us, your name will be ruined, as will mine."

"You think it matters as to how my reputation is in the kingdom?" Dark asked. He stepped closer to Riku, who was debating in stepping backwards again or standing her ground. She had little time to decide because he somehow ended up mere inches from her. The distance was unnerving.

"Yes, it does." Holding out her chin and possibly trying to stop her heart from beating so rapidly, she pointed to the door through which he came. "Now go, please."

Dark grabbed her exposed hand. Riku felt goosebumps run up her arm and she tugged it. "Tell me, Riku," he said, bending his head so that their faces nearly meet, "What is it you find displeasing in me? Why do you continue to refuse me?"

"U-Unhand me at once!" the princess struggled to free her hand.

"Can you not find that my intentions are completely honest? Or is that you find my behavior entirely despicable? Did you not enjoy our time together? Alone? Away from the rest of the world?" he breathed, catching her chin with his other hand.

She bit her lower lip, refusing to reply and more focused in distancing herself from the prince. Her heart rate did not slow at his questions, but accelerated. It was unfair. What right did he have to question her about such things? Did he know that somehow they pierced her, digging deeply into her and trying to claw out the answers?

"Did you not laugh, feel, or taste the feelings I have for you during the days we've spent? Did your heart not flutter or sink when you are near me and when we separate? Tell me Riku, did it?" Although the words were murmured and held more meaning, Riku couldn't help but gasp as Dark suddenly pulled her tightly against him. She felt his strong sword hand cupping the back of her head.

"Tell me Riku, does your heart not beat as furiously as my own at this moment?" Riku felt him placing butterfly kisses in her hair. Her ear was pressed against his chest, just close to where his heart was. It seemed to beat in time with hers.

Her quivering hand reached up and gripped onto his shoulder. "What is it that you want from me?" she whispered, eyes clenched shut.

"Everything," He buried his face into the glowing caramel hair. "Your honesty, your personality, your soul, your mind and your heart."

Feeling a sense of dread as to where this conversation was heading, Riku roughly pushed away from him. She stumbled on a few of the cushions but managed to remain standing. Dark looked hurt.

"I-I cannot. It would be wrong. You can't accept those things from me. Not from me. Risa should be the one you're asking these things of." She said. An overwhelming feeling squeezed her heart mercilessly. Why? Why was she denying him the things he wished? Why was _she_ denying the things she wanted!

"Risa loves you, Dark. She _loves_ you from the very bottom of her heart. Couldn't you see that?" Riku clenched her fists, eyes closed. She refused to look into those purple eyes of pain and heartbreak. "She deserves it, your love. And I cannot take it from her."

Forming tears stung her eyes. A silence hung heavily upon them.

"Tell me then." Dark stated firmly.

She looked up, golden brown eyes glassy. "What?"

"Tell me that you don't love me as I you. Tell me straightly and I shall bother you no longer." He stared at her with passionate eyes. Riku tried to look away, but could not. This was a trap, a lie, and she knew it. But she couldn't help by finding his words to be true. If she said it, then all of this would be over. Risa would live happily ever after with him if she just told him.

Even if she said it… would she mean it? Could she lie to herself and to him? She felt her throat constrict.

Her head dipped, eyes leveled to his chest. "I don't love you." she mumbled.

"Say it again. And look at me." he demanded quietly.

"I don't love you." she said it louder, her arms circling herself. Tears started slipped from her eyes, so she ducked her head. He would know that she was lying if he saw. She couldn't bring herself to look at him straight in the eyes anyway.

"Look at me, Riku." He stepped up to her again. His finger tipped her head upward. Her eyes kept shut and her tears kept falling. "Open your eyes and say it to me."

"I don't love you. I don't." she whimpered as she fell into a crouch.

"Open your eyes Riku. Look at me with them and say it one more time."

She opened her eyes, clouded with tears and emotional turmoil. Her voice cracked. "Why? Why do you insist on doing this?"

"Because I want to know that you really don't love me." Dark smiled sadly. He went down on his knees and gathered her into his arms.

"No, no you don't. You don't!" Riku cried. "You know that it is not true, yet you continue to let my lie! Why Dark?! Why do you want to keep pulling off the remainders of my dignity? My selflessness? Why must you make me say I don't love you when I truly do?!" She broke into sobs.

"Silly girl." He wiped off her tears with his thumb while cupping her face. He had a quiet smile on his face. "How else am I supposed to make you say you love me?"

"Y-You're horrible." Riku choked. Her hand gripped onto his forearm.

"I am, aren't I? I made you cry." Dark chuckled. He looped his arm underneath her knees and her shoulders and settled her on his lap. Her upper body rested against his, with her arms around his shoulders and his hands on her waist.

She sniffled, tears ceasing. Tentatively, the princess placed her head on his broad shoulder, forehead pressed against his neck. A warm tingling sensation washed upon her body, causing her to relax. "I hate you." she murmured sleepily.

"I know you do," Dark answered lightly, placing a quick kiss on her nose. "Now rest."

"You will be here when morning comes?" she asked. His scent filled her senses, lulling her to sleep.

"Always."

* * *

When morning arrived, the maids scurried about busily. And discovered two surprises.

The one who previously encountered Dark found the younger twin princess asleep in younger prince's lap. He supported his own weight on a nearby stone wall. His cloak covered the young woman.

Another maid found the older siblings resting on the cushions by the window. The prince leaned against the wall, cradling the princess to his chest. A blanket was draped over the both of them.

When the head maid of the household was told of their findings, she only smiled kindly.

* * *

**AN:** Ahem, ahem. Well ladies and gentlemen, that's the end of Pride and Prejudice! Aren't ya glad? (dodges thrown substances) Well, maybe not EXACTLY the end. There's an epilogue coming right up, so till then fellow readers (and reviewers)!

Thank you so much, **abc, sauncha, TheFoxGirlKitsune, Camille, Inu'sHardCoreBitchThatLovesDark, Himesama3232 **and **OSparrow** (and for your multiple reviews of urging!) my dearest reviewers of the last chapter. You guys were such a motivation! And this has to be the longest chapter written! YAY!


	12. Epilogue

**Standard Disclaimers apply** to the characters of DN Angel. They do not belong to me, so don't sue.

* * *

Epilogue,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"You look beautiful. So very beautiful, Riku," Risa said lovingly as she brushed down her sister's short hair. Riku smiled at their reflection in the bureau's mirrors. "Speak for yourself. You're practically glowing from pregnancy."

Nearly two years had passed since Risa and Daisuke had been married. Surprisingly, they were the first to be wed. They had a few months worth of courtship, but aside from that, no one knew the true reason for their rushed marriage. However, Riku knew better. There were no attachments that caused Risa to spend the rest of her life with her now brother-in-law. Risa genuinely fell in love with Daisuke.

And now, Risa was expecting their first child, who would be heir of the Southern Kingdom. Although Daisuke was not the true Crowned Prince of their homeland, he was warmly accepted by the people as Risa's knight. Risa was designated as the ruling Queen, holding the majority of the political power. Daisuke was second-in-command. He was also pronounced as her Knight by their mother, Queen Ayumi.

This meant that Dark and Riku would be ruling the Western Kingdom, since Dark was originally the Crowned Prince. Dark was also given the title of a Knight by Queen Ayumi to Riku.

"I feel bloated and fat. I don't believe that I'll ever be able to regain my figure after childbirth." The younger twin pouted as she started pinning pearls, flowers and small trinkets to hold up the twists and curls of her twin. Once finished, she picked up the hair cloth, made of gauzy material with a fine rose print, and pinned it to the sides of Riku's head. It flowed from the mid back of her head down to her waist. The gold trimmings glittered in the sunlight.

"Haha, you needn't worry about that dear sister. I'm sure that you'll be even more splendid when the child is born," Riku teased. "Have you thought of names for the child?"

"Hmm, well, if it were male, I would most likely name him after Father or Daisuke's father. If it were female, well… I'm confident that Daisuke and I would agree on something." Risa smiled, happiness glowing in her eyes as she curved her hands on her swollen belly.

Riku petted Risa's hand. "I'm sure it'll be a beautiful child either way. With a handsome father and a gorgeous mother, it couldn't be otherwise."

"You flatter me. But first, let's get you out there and get you wedded. I've waited too long for this to happen. I still have trouble believing that you would be getting married after me. Why the long delay?"

"It was just a silly reason. But I guess that I needed to see for myself." The older twin sighed. She walked over to her bed and sat down carefully so that her silky gown did not wrinkle.

"See? What is there to see? He was willing to do anything for you!" Risa said in disbelief.

"You don't understand. You knew how he used to be. If he's not with a maid, he's with some other woman. I needed to know and see that he can truly reserve himself for me. Infidelity is not something I can handle. I needed to know that he loves me, and only me," Riku said, twisting the matching elbow gloves.

"And how did you know that his heart is only for you now?" Risa peered at her sister. She lifted silver head chain with a garnet teardrop and fitted it gently around Riku's head. The blood red gem landed in the center of her forehead, just above the middle of her eyebrows. "There, all done," The younger sister said with satisfaction. "Now answer my question."

Riku gave her a secretive smile. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

A knock on the door alerted them. "Come in."

A maid scurried into the room and curtsied. "Your Highnesses. The time has come. Everyone is waiting in the Grand Hall."

* * *

The Grand Hall was richly decorated and ornamented. White lilies, roses and carnations filled every corner of the hall. The stone-tiled for was covered with a fine red carpet that led from the doorway to the rectangular platform at the other end. The crest of the Western Kingdom hung on the wall behind the platform on the large silver cross as the centerpiece. Red and silver curtains cloaked the large glass windows.

There were two chairs placed in the exact center and in front of the cross on the raised area. Two other seats were placed on either side of them. Daisuke filled one on the right and the two mothers, Queen Ayumi and Queen Emiko, sat in the ones to the left.

The guests, mainly royalty, were lined up at the sides of the carpet, arranged by their status in the grand court. Dark stood at the bottom of the steps that led to the platform, looking straight at the great doors.

Dark was dressed in a royal suit of blue and silver. A black cloak billowed from his shoulders. He wore his sword proudly at his side and his family crest boldly displayed on his breast. His plum-colored hair was combed back nicely, highlighting his facial features and his sharp red eyes.

The guests were mumbling to themselves as Dark waited somewhat anxiously. Soon, the trumpets wailed, announcing the arrival of the bride. The great wooden doors opened, revealing the two Princesses. Immediately, the room went silent. The females of the court sighed admiringly at the bride, the men looking approvingly at Dark. Then, almost agonizingly slow, Risa walked Riku up the platform at the other side of the vast hall.

Dark's eyes widened at the sight of his beloved. She looked absolutely breathtaking with the milky-white gown, embellished with strings of pearls and silver sterling. At the center of the bodice was her family crest. There was little make up visible on her face but her eyes were greatly accented by the garnet jewel.

When she finally reached him, he saw Risa give him a stern stare. "Take good care of her," she mouthed to him discretely and hurried up to sit next to her husband.

Dark bowed to Riku as she curtsied to him. She then gave him her hand, which he took gently. The High Priest, father of Lady Rosetta, standing first in line at their right immediately stepped forward, facing the people. He cleared his throat and unfurled the scroll in his hands.

"Today we are gathered for the union of Princess Riku, daughter of King Aiko and Queen Ayumi, of the Royal South Kingdom, and Prince Dark, son of King Kosuke and Queen Emiko, of the Royal West Kingdom. As decreed by the Holy Emperor of the Empire, Prince Dark shall ascend the throne as King of the Royal West, being the rightful heir of the Royal West Kingdom. Princess Riku shall relinquish her name as Princess of the South and be bestowed the title of Queen of the Royal West. Should there be any objections to this union, please come forward with rational reason."

No one moved and remained still in their place. The High Priest smiled and turned to the couple. He gestured for them to move up onto the platform and stand in front of the chairs, facing the people of the hall. "Very well. With the power invested in me by our Holy Emperor, I present to you the King and Queen of the Royal West Kingdom."

At this, Riku and Dark sat down in their thrones, watching as their guests and family clapped their hands. The trumpets blared and flowers flew into the air.

Riku turned her head to stare at her now husband. As if he noticed her stare, Dark turned to her, a grin on his lips. "No regrets?" he whispered, a playful glint in his eyes.

She smiled brightly, leaning over to him. "No regrets." She planted a kiss on his cheek, feeling his grip on her hand tighten.

* * *

_Seven years later…_

"Father, Father!" a little girl of five cried as she dashed down the halls of the castle. Her little brown head was highlighted by light accents of purple. Her dolly dress rustled and her bow fluttered behind her.

Her father, a tall man with violet hair turned around from the window. His advisors bowed and scurried away, leaving the father and daughter alone.

As soon as she reached him, she lifted up her arms. "Up, up!"

Dark let out a hearty laugh and picked her up in his arms, lifting her up over his head and into the air. "Hello my princess."

"Father, Mother is looking for you! She says it is ur…ur…urment?"

"Urgent, Tsuki. That aside, where art thou Mother?" he asked, holding his daughter in his arms now.

"In your bedroom. Mother says that she has something im…im…impateted to tell you." Tsuki said, struggling with another big word.

"Important dear. And let's go see your Mother now." Dark said, carrying his daughter to the royal bedroom.

When they reached there, the door was left ajar. Letting down his heir to the ground, he pushed the door further and didn't have to usher in Tsuki, who immediately ran into the room and straight into her mother's arms.

"Mother, Mother! I found Father!" Tsuki greeted her mother enthusiastically.

Riku, who was sitting by the window, drew her daughter into her lap. "Thank you dearest."

Dark strolled over to his wife and child and crouched in front of them. "What's the rush, my lady?" he asked in good humor.

"Did I disturb your meeting with the advisors?" Riku said, brushing their daughter's hair.

"Not at all. I'm more curious as to what you need to tell me so urgently." He told her.

She smiled. "Well, you have to answer my question first."

"Go on ahead."

"Do you love Tsuki?"

"Eh?" he gave her a flabbergasted look. "What kind of question is that?"

"Dark." She gave him a warning look.

"Do you Father? Do you love me?" the innocent child grabbed the long side bang on her father's head.

"Of course. You and your Mother are very precious to me." Dark answered. He untangled her small hand from his hair before squatting down to properly face his wife and child.

"Would you love her less if there was another?" Riku inquired, a glow appearing in her auburn eyes.

The king let out an exasperated sigh. "Riku, you still doubt my affections for my family and my kingdom?"

"No, merely interested in your answers and your level of honesty." The queen told him.

"And how do you find it to be, my queen?"

"Quite satisfying. In fact, I think my satisfaction and content would increase tenfold after you hear the important news I bring you." she said almost cryptically.

"That would be?" Dark quirked an eyebrow.

"How would you find another addition to our family of three?" Riku suggested, tilting her head to the side.

Dark stared blankly at his wife, mouth open and his shoulders fell in disbelief. It took a few moments for him to recover. "A-Are you certain?"

A great grin spread on her lips. "Most certain. The physician confirmed it this morning after breakfast."

The young king jumped to his feet with shouts of laughter. Joyously, he reached for his queen and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before embracing both Riku and Tsuki in his arms. "You are the most wonderful woman of my life, Riku." He murmured into her neck. "I love you."

Riku ran her free hand through his thick locks. "I love you too, Dark."

* * *

: The End :

* * *

**AN:** Well, this originally was finished, but I decided to fiddle around with it and added the final scene to it. Hopefully you all enjoyed reading this series because I had a great time writing it. Sadly, all good things must come to an end and this end took a long time to come so I believed that it was about time for me to wrap things. Everyone had their happy ending, Riku and Dark lovers especially if I might add. But thank you all for your support and encouragement. I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys.

Final thanks to my ever faithful readers and reviewers:

**Indigo Spirit, Setsuna Hanajima, **rachel, peeps, **Ivory Nightshade, sweetllenore, **Mrs Bloom, **silentlyspeaking, Ookami Fuu, **Ella Aizawa, **AsianAnimeGoddess, Sakura evil twin of Sango, 5aKuR9027, w-l-k, evans625, KrystalGamer, **mandy, **renyun, **icelett, **heka, 4dg316, BbB22, Dai-Tenshi Arishi, **Syukiyaki**, Angel selphie666, kitty-blah, Elegant Tragedy, Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesDark, **Camille, **TheFoxGirlKitsune, **L.D**, CrYsTaLxAnGeL, **abc, **fantasyfeathers, Beating Heart Baby-face, **sauncha, **Strawberries-and-Cherries, **riknata, **Eternal Crystal Rose, **and **Krad's little angel**!!

And special thanks to my two wonderful betas/supporters: **Scatter Plot **and** Osparrow**!! I love you both very much and am very grateful for everything you've done to help me through this fanfiction.

Please look forward to any future DN Angel pieces that I shall be writing!


End file.
